


Zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort

by Iriendis



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: AU, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 18:17:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16142819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iriendis/pseuds/Iriendis
Summary: Mein erstes Fanfic über ein Gamer-Mädel, das unfreiwillig und unvorbereitet ingame landet. Ursprünglich aus einem Gedankenspiel entstanden, wie sich jemand aus unserer Wohlstandsgesellschaft wohl auf so einem Planeten schlagen würde. M-Rating vorsichtshalber, da es sowohl blutige als auch ggf. erotische Momente geben wird.





	1. Intro

Sie spürte Sand zwischen ihren Fingern, fein und staubtrocken. Die Metallplatte an ihrer Wange war hart und auf einer komischen Art und Weise warm und kühl zugleich. Sie war von Müll bedeckt: Metallstücke, Fetzen aus Papier und Stoff und weitere Dinge, die sie nicht sofort erkennen konnte und vom Geruch her auch nicht weiter identifizieren wollte. Die Luft war heiß und genau so trocken wie der Sand.

Als sie sich langsam und leicht benommen auf der Metallplatte aufsetzte, auf der sie bäuchlings gelegen hatte, fand sie sich im Schatten einer seltsamen Felsformation mitten in einer Wüste wieder. Der Sand um sie herum reflektierte das Sonnenlicht auf eine fast blendende Weise und ließ lediglich eine kleine Straße unweit von dem Schutthaufen, auf dem sie saß, erkennen. Der Schatten der Felsen ging bis auf die Straße und noch ein kleines Stück darüber hinaus.

Ihr Kopf war leer. Einige Momente lang starrte sie nur orientierungslos in die Gegend, unfähig einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.

Dann stellten sich die Verwirrung und die Fragen ein: Wo in aller Welt war sie? Wie ist sie hierhin gekommen? Warum war sie hier? Wurde sie entführt? Was ist passiert?

Sie kletterte von der Metallplatte herunter und ging langsam, sich immer und immer wieder umsehend auf die Straße zu. Als sich an der Straße angekommen weder eine Antwort auf ihre Fragen noch eine Möglichkeit der Orientierung oder sonst etwas Bekanntes fand, begann Verwirrung zu Panik zu werden und sie vergrub die Hände in ihren langen Haaren, während sie wiederholt zwischen umschauen und auf die Straße starren wechselte.

Was sollte sie jetzt tun? Wo sollte sie jetzt hin? Was ist, wenn man sie einfach hier hingeworfen hat und sie niemals heim finden wird? Was, wenn sie überhaupt nirgends mehr hin finden wird?

Sie schloss die Augen und versuchte langsam zu atmen, die Panik niederzukämpfen und ihre Gedanken zu ordnen.

Okay, hier zu bleiben machte keinen Sinn. Weit und breit war kein Leben geschweige denn Wasser zu erkennen. Sie wäre elendig verdurstet. Also entschied sie sich die Straße in irgendeine Richtung zu verfolgen; schließlich musste sie ja mit einem Ziel gebaut worden sein.

Bevor sie in die Sonne trat, zog sie ihre Lederjacke aus und hielt sie sich zum Schutz vor ebendieser über den Kopf. Dann ging sie los.

Es war wirklich Wüste soweit das Auge reichte, bis auf weitere Felsen; einige wie Hügel geformt,andere wie Säulen und wiederum andere wie Brücken aus dem Nichts ins Nichts. Zwischen diesen Felsen schlängelte sich die Straße weiter und wurde schließlich von ihnen verborgen.

Während sie ihrem Weg folgte, ging sie in Gedanken ihre Situation durch: Sie trug noch ihre Klamotten, die sie auf dem Heimweg von der Arbeit an hatte – Jeans, eine schlichte, weinrote Bluse, schwarze, nicht sonderlich hohe Stiefel und die Lederjacke – und konnte sich nicht entsinnen, zu Hause angekommen zu sein. Das heißt, was auch immer passiert ist, es muss auf dem Weg nach Hause passiert gewesen sein. Sie fühlte sich, mal von der Hitze - die sie zwar nicht ins Schwitzen brachte, aber bestimmt umbringen würde, wenn sie nichts zu trinken findet – abgesehen, körperlich recht gut. Sie durchsuchte beim Gehen ihre Hosentaschen: Portemonnaie, Papiere, Geld, Schlüssel. Es war alles noch da. Also konnte man Raub, eine Vergewaltigung oder ähnliche Misshandlungen ausschließen.

Das war beruhigend, verwirrte aber noch mehr, denn es erklärte immer noch nicht, warum man sie zu so einem Ort gebracht hatte. Die nächste Wüste, an die sie denken konnte, lag viele tausend Kilometer von ihrem Wohnort entfernt und wer würde denn einen solchen Aufwand für eine unwichtige Studentin betreiben? Für eine Frau in einer Großstadt, in der es wesentlich lohnendere Ziele gab?

Auf jeden Fall stand fest, dass man sie verschleppt haben musste. Von selber, war sie jedenfalls nicht hierher gekommen.

Mit diesem Gedanken erreichte sie den Schatten des ersten Felsen, hinter dem man den weiteren Verlauf der Straße und weitere spitze, bergartige Felsen viel weiter weg erkennen konnte. Ihr Blick blieb allerdings an einer großen, demolierten Plakatwand, keine 100 Meter von ihr entfernt, hängen und mit einem Schlag zweifelte sie an ihrem eigenen Verstand.

Das Plakat begrüßte alle Passanten: _Welcome to Pandora. Your final destination. Guaranteed._

 


	2. Teil 1

„Unz unz unz unz“

Leicht genervt ließ Zed sein Werkzeug sinken und sah von der Leiche auf dem Tisch vor sich auf. Der Claptrap fuhr seit Stunden vor seiner Werkstatt hin und her und fabrizierte das, was der kleine Roboter als seine Version von 'Arbeitsmusik' bezeichnete. Zed empfand es eher als ablenkend. Wie sollte er so seine Studien weiterführen? Gerade als er an einer sehr interessanten und sehr empfindlichen Stelle am menschlichen Körper arbeitete...

Er legte das Messer mit einem Seufzer zur Seite und trat aus dem Tor um den Roboter, der wieder außer Sicht gerast war, zur Ruhe zu bringen. Zu seiner Überraschung fand er ihn am Zwischentor zu seiner Linken zusammen mit einer Fremden an.

„Guten Tag, junge Dame.“, sprach er sie an und ging langsam und ruhig auf sie zu, „Kann ich-“

Er brach seine Frage ab und blieb kurz stehen, noch bevor er sie überhaupt erreichen konnte. Die junge Frau war heftigst zusammengezuckt und starrte ihn wie einen Geist an. Sie war unbewaffnet, hielt einen improvisierten Sonnenschutz über sich und war dennoch eindeutig überhitzt und leicht dehydriert.

 _Erweiterte Pupillen, leichtes Zittern, unsicherer Blick...aber anscheinend keine Drogen im Spiel._ , überlegte er, während er ruhig und immer noch mit freundlichem Gestus die letzten paar Schritte zu ihr machte, _Absolut konfus und kurz vor Panik..._

Sie war definitiv nicht für eine Reise gekleidet und konnte auch nicht aus der Gegend kommen, dafür war alles zu sauber und ordentlich und sie hatte weder Ausrüstung noch sonst irgendwie geartetes Gepäck dabei. Außerdem würde niemand mit langen dunklen Haaren sich draußen herumtreiben, ohne sie zusammen zu binden. Das heizt einfach zu sehr.

„Mein Name ist Zed. Kann ich Ihnen helfen?“

„Sie weiß nicht, warum sie hier ist. Sie stottert nur.“, mischte sich Claptrap mit seiner hellen, künstlichen Stimme ein. Er klang etwas beleidigt.

Zed seufzte leicht genervt, nach einem ganzen Tag, wo diese Stimme das Einzige, das man zwischen dem gelegentlichen Brüllen der Skags hören konnte. „Eigentlich habe ich mit ihr und nicht mit dir geredet...Kommen Sie, Sie müssen auf jeden Fall etwas trinken...“ Vorsichtig legte er eine Hand auf ihre Schulter und schob sie leicht in Richtung der Werkstatt. Sie blickte wirklich ängstlich drein, die Pupillen derartig erweitert, dass er Schwierigkeiten hatte, die Augenfarbe zu erkennen und unter seiner Hand war sie konstant am Beben. Aber immerhin ließ sie sich von ihm zu dem Haus bewegen, auch wenn sie dabei die Siedlung ungläubig anstarrte.

Drinnen angekommen ließ er sie sich auf einen Kasten setzen und holte eine Flasche mit Wasser, die er ihr gab. Sie starrte die Flasche für einen Moment nur an, realisierte aber, noch bevor Zed etwas sagen konnte, was sie da hielt, öffnete die Flasche und trank gierig.

Er lehnte ruhig an den Tisch und wartete bis sie leer getrunken hatte. Sie schien sich ein wenig beruhigt zu haben, auch wenn sie die Augen geschlossen hielt und den Kopf erschöpft nach vorne hängen ließ. Es schien ihm klüger erst mal zu schweigen und darauf zu warten, dass sie das Wort ergreift.

Es dauerte auch nur ein paar Momente, bis sie das tat. Sie öffnete die Augen, blickte ihn an und verzog die Mundwinkel leicht nach oben, während sie ihm die Flasche reichte.

„Vielen Dank.“

Unwillkürlich musste Zed bei dem kläglichen Versuch zu Lächeln schmunzeln. Sie hatte eine angenehme Stimme. Nichts besonderes, aber immerhin angenehm. Vor allem, wenn man sonst nur selten Abwechslung von Claptraps Gequäke bekommt.

„Kein Ding. Trinken hilft dabei einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen, nicht wahr ? Was machen Sie eigentlich hier, Miss...?“

Sie öffnete den Mund, als wolle sie etwas sagen, hielt aber kurz inne und sah kurz mit leerem Blick in eine Ecke, bevor sie wieder ihn ansah und antwortete.

„Esther...einfach nur Esther...und...ehrlich gesagt“, sie fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare und holte sich die Strähnen aus dem Gesicht, „Ich hab keine Ahnung.“

Er stutzte und zog die Stirn in Falten.

„Wie, keine Ahnung...Wie sind Sie - bist du denn hierher gekommen?“

Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Ich weiß es nicht.“

_Hm, eine Amnesie? Sie hat keine Anzeichen einer Kopfverletzung..._

Langsam ging er um den Tisch herum auf die Seite, an der er zuvor an der Leiche gearbeitet hatte und sammelte die Klemmen und Zangen ein, mit denen er den Bauchraum offengehalten hatte. Die Hitze hatte ihm das Subjekt jetzt sowieso fast ruiniert, also kann er auch gleich alles wegräumen. Er blickte sie beim Wegräumen ruhig an und bemerkte, dass sie ihn auch beobachtete, nicht weniger verwirrt, aber sichtlich ruhiger.

„Kannst du dich denn erinnern, was du gemacht hast, bevor du ..naja...hier angekommen bist?“ - „Ich war arbeiten. Hatte Feierabend und wollte nur noch nach Hause.“ - „Und danach?“ - „Keine Ahnung...danach war ich...da draußen irgendwo.“

Das 'da draußen' begleitete sie mit einer Geste zum Tor aus Fyrestone raus. Zed war ihrer Geste mit den Augen gefolgt und kehrte erst nach einem kurzen Moment zu ihr zurück.

„Wo hast du denn gearbeitet?“

Wieder zögerte sie bei der Antwort, wieder der Blick in die Leere.

„Nicht...auf Pandora.“

 

Sie wusste momentan nichts sicher, außer, dass sie entweder gerade aufs Übelste verarscht wurde oder sich auf echt dünnem Glatteis bewegte. Pandora gab es für sie nur in Computerspielen. Zwar waren die Borderlands ihre Lieblingsspiele, gerade wenn sie abschalten und einfach Spaß beim Viecher abschießen haben wollte, aber es waren nur Spiele. Nichts Reales. Also entweder erlaubte sich da jemand einen wahnsinnig aufwendigen - auf der Strecke zwischen der Plakatwand und Fyrestone fand sie ein reichlich lädiertes, aber völlig authentisch wirkendes Skelett eines Skags - und kranken Scherz mit ihr, oder sie hatte den Verstand verloren.

Das hatte sie gedacht, bis sie in Fyrestone ankam. Sie hatte Glück, dass die Banditen in den Gassen am Eingang sich gerade verzogen und sie nicht bemerkten, als sie sich hereinschlich. Dass sie bewaffnet waren und das mit echten, voll funktionstüchtigen Waffen, ließ sie schaudern und ihren Puls in die Höhe schnellen. Ein Scherz konnte das so nicht mehr sein, nicht, wenn sie wirklich Gefahr lief, erschossen zu werden. Dass die dritte, unwahrscheinliche und unlogische Möglichkeit war, dass sie wirklich auf Pandora war, in der Welt eines Computerspiels, war erst zu ihr durchgedrungen, als sie vor Claptrap und Zed höchstpersönlich stand.

Und dass das noch weitere Probleme mit sich bringen konnte, wurde ihr klar, als Zed anfing, ihr Fragen zu stellen.

Esther war nur ihr Zweitname. Daheim wurde er nur benutzt, wenn es Ärger gab. Ihr eigentlicher Name war Angelika, von den meisten Angel genannt. Den Namen konnte aber sie nicht nennen, nicht mit dem Wissen, wer Angel hier ist, wie die ihre Finger in den Aktionen der Kammerjäger haben wird und was das für Folgen haben wird...

Und dass sie nicht von Pandora und höchstwahrscheinlich noch nicht einmal von irgendeinem hier bekannten Planeten stammt, das konnte sie so auch nicht sagen. Man würde sie nur wie ein weiteren Irren abstempeln, wenn sie Vermutungen über Paralleldimensionen oder Ähnliches anstellen würde.

Sie war froh, dass Zed es bei ihren Antworten beließ und nicht weiter nachfragte. Ihr war klar, dass ihm das alles wohl sehr fragwürdig vorkam und er sich bestimmt so einiges dachte, während er Werkzeug wegpackte und in seiner Ecke herumkramte.

Aber egal wie sie hergekommen war und egal wie komisch die Situation gerade war, sie muss zusehen, dass sie irgendwie klarzukam. Und mit dem Wissen, dass sie von der Gegend und den Menschen hier hatte, blieben ihr nicht viele Optionen.

„Ehm...Zed?“ - „Ja?“

Er blickte nicht von seiner Arbeit auf.

„Gibt es...eine Möglichkeit für mich hier irgendwie... unterzukommen? Nur für ein paar Tage, bis ich weiß, was ich machen soll. Ich werde natürlich versuchen irgendwie dafür aufzukommen. Irgendwie...“,sie zuckte mit den Schultern und machte eine hilflose Geste, „Vielleicht mit helfen...Dinge reparieren, dir Sachen besorgen oder irgendwie zur Hand gehen..“

Mit einer leicht hochgezogenen Augenbraue blickte Zed sie über die Schulter hinweg an und drehte sich dann nach einem Moment des Überlegens komplett zu ihr um.

„Ja, die Häuser stehen alle leer. Das Einzige, das man auch abschließen kann, ist das gegenüber und da hat mir der Bewohner, bevor er ging, die Schlüssel für in die Hand gedrückt. Wollte nichts mehr mit zu tun haben. Kannst gerne da bleiben. Ich kann dir nur nicht garantieren, wie es da aussieht. Und mit den Vorräten musst du auch selber klar kommen. Was ich habe, das reicht nur für mich. Kann dir Quellen nennen, aber besorgen musst du dir deine Sachen selber.“

Sie nickte schnell, bevor er seine Meinung womöglich noch änderte.

„Sicher, danke.“

Zed nickte ebenfalls, schloss den Werkzeugschrank und öffnete einen anderen, in dem er wühlend halb verschwand. Es erklang das Scheppern metallener Gegenstände und nach einem leisen, gläsernen Klirren ein Murmeln, das verdächtig nach einem „Scheiße, hier war's also...“ klang. Schließlich hörte man ein „Ah!“ und er kam mit triumphaler Geste hervor und hielt etwas in der Hand, das für Esther wie eine Fernbedienung für die Zentralverriegelung eines Autos aussah.

„Na, ich wusste doch, dass ich den Schlüssel hier hatte. Komm mit.“

Sie folgte ihm, als er zu dem kleinen, einer Kuppel ähnelnden Gebäude herüber ging.

„Ach, und zu deinem Angebot mir helfen zu wollen...Kannst du mit einer Waffe umgehen?“ - „Ehm...ich hatte noch nie selber eine in der Hand.“

Sie bemerkte den verwundert-skeptischen Blick nicht, den Zed ihr zuwarf.

„Nun, dann wirst du wohl damit anfangen müssen. Hier vergeht kein Tag, an dem nicht herumgeballert wird. Und wenn du mir wirklich helfen willst, dann wirst du wohl oder übel auch mal 'raus gehen müssen.“, er gestikulierte zu der nun offenen Tür, „ Schau dich mal um, vielleicht kannst du ja 'was brauchbares finden. Und eine Waffe kann ich dir bestimmt aus einem meiner Automaten holen...Ich meine, dass einer der Kammerjäger da mal eine gelassen hatte für einen Schild.“

Esther war bereits in den Raum hineingegangen und sah sich um. Bei dem Wort _Kammerjäger_ zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen und hoffte sofort inständig, dass Zed das doch bitte nicht bemerkt hatte. Sie blickte ihn an und bemühte sich möglichst unwissend zu tun.

„Kammerjäger? Ich habe niemanden auf meinem Weg gesehen...“ - „Sie sind auch in die andere Richtung weiter. Ich glaube, sie kamen den gleichen Weg, den du gingst.“

Er kam hinein und sah sich einige der alten Schließfächer an.

„Sie suchen die legendäre Kammer.“ - „Also so etwas wie Schatzsucher..und dafür riskieren sie ihren Arsch? Versteh' ich irgendwie nicht...“

Sie gab ihrer Stimme den Klang, als würde sie mehr zu sich selber reden. Beim letzten Satz war sie aber tatsächlich abgelenkt, denn sie hatte den ersten Schrank geöffnet und fand einige alte Habseligkeiten vor. Sie bekam weder Zeds Antwort mit, noch, dass er nach einigen Momenten sich leise umdrehte und zurück ging.

In den ersten Schränken fand sie tatsächlich eine Waffe, einen einfachen Revolver mit einigen Kugeln. Ob die noch funktionsfähig waren, konnte sie nicht einschätzen. Da würde sie mal Zed oder Claptrap fragen müssen. Interessanter fand sie aber die persönlichen Dinge, die die Bewohner hinterließen. Fotos, Dokumente, Kleidung. Das meiste davon verblichen, zerfetzt und kaum noch erkennbar. Reif für den Müll. Sie sammelte alles in einem Karton und nahm sich vor, damit später ein kleines Lagerfeuer zu machen. Von der Kleidung behielt sie nur, was noch tragbar war oder nicht verrottet war, der Rest wanderte ebenfalls in den Karton. Aber es war immerhin noch reichlich.

Sie entdeckte auch einfaches Werkzeug, Besteck, Nadel und Faden und ein Erste-Hilfe-Kit.

Nachdem sie alles Brauchbare ordentlich in die Schränke zurück geräumt hatte, öffnete sie die letzten 3 Schränke. Während die ersten drei Schränke Erwachsenen gehört haben mussten, waren diese Fächer wohl die von Kindern. Eins war noch vollgestopft mit Spielzeug und Kuscheltieren. Bis auf eins waren alle vergammelt oder unrettbar kaputt. Nur ein kleiner Teddy war noch ok, der Kopf löste sich zwar etwas und ein Ohr war angesengt, aber das ließ sich ja beheben. In dem mittleren Schrank, der wohl einem schießwütigen Teenager gehörte haben musste, fand sie dann den Grund für die Brandflecken: Neben Fotos von Freunden, Familie und Mädchen, einigen kleinen Knochenstücken und einem Schädel von etwas Fleischfressendem, stand eine Brand-Sniper. Zwar ohne Munition, aber da sie wusste, dass sie sich dafür nur gut umsehen musste, freute sie sich um so mehr über den Fund.

Die Bilder stimmten sie allerdings eher melancholisch. Dieser Ort muss mehr oder weniger Hals über Kopf verlassen worden sein...und sie wusste, dass nicht jeder das überlebte auf Pandora. Zu wissen, dass das wohl das Haus einer unter Umständen ausgelöschten Familie war, machte sie traurig. Wenn man schon von zu Hause weg muss, woanders hin, dann will man dort doch eigentlich ein Leben aufbauen...und nicht es verlieren...

Sie behielt eines der Familienfotos und warf den Rest leicht trübsinnig in den Karton. Beim Öffnen des letzten Schranks wurde sie dann jäh aus den Gedanken gerissen: Ihr schlug ein faulig-modriger Geruch entgegen. Im untersten Fach lag zwischen Mädchenklamotten eine halb verfaulte und halb mumifizierte Katzenleiche.

„Was zum-!“

Mit dem unwillkürlich laut ausgerufenen Fluch schlug sie die Tür wieder zu und würgte hinter vorgehaltener Hand. „Scheiße...wie krieg ich das denn jetzt hier raus?“

Sie drehte den Schrank um, sodass die Rückwand ihr zugewandt war. Schwer war der Metallkasten nicht, aber unhandlich und das Kreischen der Füße auf dem Boden war nicht weit von dem Quietschen von Kreide auf einer Tafel entfernt. Vorsichtig kippte sie den Schrank zu sich hin, drehte sich selber um und lud ihn auf den Rücken. Komplett bekam sie ihn nicht hochgehoben, dazu war er zu groß, aber sie konnte ihn so immerhin aus dem Haus zerren. Mit großem Gequietsche und leisen Flüchen brachte sie ihn von Claptrap beobachtet - der zuvor wieder beatboxend mit seinen Runden durch Fyrestone angefangen hatte und erst unterbrach, als sie derartig lärmend aus dem Haus trat - zu einen der überall herumliegenden Müllhaufen und ließ den Metallkasten schließlich krachend darauf fallen.

Auf dem Weg zurück zu ihrer neuen Unterkunft bemerkte sie, dass auch Zed inzwischend aus seiner Werkstatt getreten war und ihr mit fragendem Blick nachgesehen hatte. Sie grinste ihn etwas schief an.

„Da war ne Katze in dem Schrank.“ - „Ach herrje, da ist Colonel Meow1 also geblieben...Warum hast du ihn nicht rausgelassen?“ -

Esther stutzte und blickte ihn mit einer Mischung aus Ekel und Widerwille an: „Ehm...ja...selbst wenn ich die Tür offen gelassen hätte, der wäre nicht mehr von selber raus gekommen...Der ist mausetot.“

„Oh, das ist ja wunderbar! Den wollte ich mir schon immer mal genauer ansehen. Die kleine Besitzerin hat mich nur nie gelassen.“

„WAS?!“

Ohne ein weiteres Wort war Zed zurück an einen seiner eigenen Schränke gewandert, holte eine gefaltete Plane heraus und ist an Esther vorbei, die ihm nur mit offenen Mund ungläubig nachstarrte, und zu dem neu aufgestockten Müllhaufen hinübergegangen. Als er dann tatsächlich den Schrank so umhievte, dass er ihn öffnen konnte und den Kater in die Plane wickelte, hielt sie sich angewidert die Hände vor den Mund.

Während sie immer noch nicht glauben konnte, dass er sich das Tier jetzt wirklich ins Haus holte, und sprachlos wie ein Fisch mit Schnappatmung den Mund nur öffnen und wieder schießen konnte, ging er, das Bündel unter den Arm geklemmt, gut gelaunt wieder an ihr vorbei und lachte: „Das ist eine gute Chance für ein Untersuchungsobjekt. Die muss man ergreifen!“

 

Es hatte einige Momente gebraucht, bis sie sich wieder gefangen hatte. Sie war nicht mehr auf der Erde. Sie konnte sich noch nicht mal sicher sein, dass es ihre Erde hier überhaupt gab. Natürlich tickten die Leute hier anders...das wusste sie doch, fand das ja sogar jahrelang total witzig. Sie ging zurück in ihr Haus, setzte sich an die erstbeste Wand und lehnte sich mit geschlossenen Augen leise seufzend an.

Zed war, genau wie sie ihn immer eingeschätzt hatte, mehr ein verrückter Wissenschaftler ohne Ausrüstung als ein Doktor. Zuhause fand sie das noch lustig, aber damals war ja auch ein Bildschirm zwischen ihr und dem Doc gewesen...Jetzt machte es sie nervös und angespannt. Im Prinzip hatte sie nur eine beschissene Wahl: Darauf setzen, dass Zed seinen Verbündeten doch wohlgesonnen war und sie nicht anpackte und dementsprechend mit ihm kooperieren, oder abhauen und da draußen mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit sterben. Mit einem Blick auf ihrem neuen Besitz war die Entscheidung klar: Sie hatte zwar Waffen, bisher aber nur sich gelegentlich auf Jahrmärkten mal ein Preis und in Computerspielen Gegner erschossen. DAS konnte man nicht als Erfahrung bezeichnen. Sie wird es, wie Zed gesagt hat, wohl oder übel lernen müssen. Und wie sie es einschätzte, wird es nicht an Dummies2 geschehen, sondern draußen...

Mit einem weiteren Seufzer raffte sie sich auf, ging zu dem Schrank, nahm den Revolver und hing sich die Sniper über die Schulter. Bevor sie aber zu Zed herüber ging, warf sie einen Blick auf die Kleidung und legte die Waffen nach kurzem Überlegen wieder zurück.

 

Die Sonne ging langsam unter, während Zed noch an Colonel Meow herum schnitt, Hautlappen, die mittlerweile eher Papierfetzen ähnelten, hochklappte und festklemmte, an Innereien herum schnitt, sie herum schob, einige seiner Tinkturen an ihnen ausprobierte und immer wieder Notizen zu seinen Unterlagen hinzufügte. Als Esther dann plötzlich in seiner Werkstatt stand, fuhr er leicht erschrocken aus seinen Überlegungen.

Sie war jetzt passender angezogen und trug eine sandfarbene lange Hose, die zwar zu groß war und mit einem Gürtel festgezogen werden musste, aber viele Taschen hatte, und ein helles Shirt. Die braunen Haare waren eng am Kopf zusammengebunden und geflochten. Trotz des beginnenden Dämmerlichts konnte er jetzt erkennen, dass sie helle, graugrüne Augen hatte.

Dass sein Blick erst zuletzt auf die beiden Waffen, die sie trug, fiel, verriet ihm, wie sehr er in Gedanken gewesen sein muss, und ließ ihn etwas erschrecken. Wäre sie ein Bandit gewesen...Er könnte ohne Probleme jetzt mit einer Kugel im Kopf in der Ecke liegen.

Er schüttelte den Gedanken unwillig ab und erinnerte sich daran, dass die Frau, die da an seinem Eingang stand, vor wenigen Stunden noch verwirrt und absolut hilflos angekommen war. Außerdem schient sie ja noch bei Verstand zu sein, auch wenn wohl hier und da in den Erinnerungen etwas fehlte. Die würde ihn nicht erschießen. Könnte zwar passieren, war aber unwahrscheinlich.

Und ihre Situation wird ihm ja auch ganz nützlich sein.

Er brachte sich dazu sie so anzulächeln, dass es auch trotz seiner Maske zu erkennen war.

„Wie schön, du hast also etwas Brauchbares gefunden.“

„Ja, neben der pfurztrockenen Maunz da,“ sie zeigte auf den Kater, „halt diese Waffen und einige Klamotten. Munition nur leider keine.“

„Kleidung ist rar hier, halt' sie im guten Zustand. Es sei denn, du willst irgendwann nackt herumlaufen.“ Zed ging zu einer kleinen Kassette und holte ein paar Scheine heraus.

„Damit holst du dir gleich bei Marcus' Automaten ein paar Kugeln. Das sollte für den Anfang reichen. Wenn du irgendwas brauchbares findest, kannst du das ja an meinem oder Marcus' Automaten verkaufen, um dir neue Munition zu holen.“

Er drückte ihr die Scheine in die Hand.

„Nimm es zusammen mit dem Hausschlüssel als eine Art Vorschuss. Ich möchte, dass du ab morgen erst mal auf Skagjagd gehst. Wir haben direkt auf der anderen Seite des Dorfs den ein oder anderen Bau mit Jungtieren. Die solltest sogar du erledigen können. Bring mir bitte ein paar davon.“

Ruhig ging er zurück hinter den Arbeitstisch und sah sich die leicht nervöse Miene seines Gegenübers an.

„Töte sie, so schnell du kannst. Solange du dir keinen Schild leisten kannst, bist du leichte Beute. Wenn du die Möglichkeit aber hast, dann beschränke dich bitte auf Kopfschüsse. Wenn sie gähnen oder brüllen, spaltet sich ihr Kopf auf und du kannst direkt durch den Rachen ins Hirn schießen. Ihr Hirn interessiert mich nicht, ich will den Torso.“

Ihn wunderte die wissende Art und Weise in der Esther gedankenverloren mit Blick auf dem Geld nickte, als er das beste Exekutionsverfahren für Skags beschrieb. Sie wusste nicht, wo sie war, kam nicht aus Pandora, war bei ihrer Ankunft denkbar ungeeignet ausgerüstet gewesen, hatte nach eigenen Angaben noch nie geschossen, aber wie man Skags tötet, das wusste sie?

Er beobachtete sie, wie sie aus dem Gedankenmodus ausstieg und nach kurzem Nicken zu der Baracke herüber ging, in der zwei Automaten von Marcus standen und ging ihr ein paar Schritte aus seiner Unterkunft heraus hinterher. Direkt als sie vor den Geräten stand, flimmerte das Hologramm-artige Menü auf und nach kurzem Herumprobieren hörte er das Klappern von Magazinen im Automaten.

Da fiel ihm ein, dass sie einen ECHO-Kommunikator brauchen wird, vor allem, wenn ihm zwischendurch neue Aufgaben für sie einfallen sollten.

 _Der Bandit heute hatte doch eins dabei..._ grübelte er und ging zu den Sachen herüber, die er der Leiche, die am Anfang des Tages bei ihm noch auf dem Tisch lag, abgeknüpft hatte. Eigentlich wollte er ja alles verkaufen, aber der Kommunikator könnte ihm bei Esther sogar noch mehr bringen.

Sie musste, während er noch am Kramen war, zurück gekommen sein, hatte sich im Schneidersitz auf den Boden am Eingang gesetzt und lehnte dort mit der Munition und den Waffen auf dem Schoß an einer Wand. Nachdem er den Kommunikator gefunden hatte, fand Zed sie so an den Waffen tüftelnd vor und war davon fasziniert, dass sie so schnell herausgefunden hatte, wie man sie auseinanderbaut. Er selber hatte nie einen Draht zu Waffen gehabt und sich daher auch nie näher damit befasst. Irgendwoher hatte sie sich einen Lappen besorgt und reinigte gerade die Einzelteile von Sand, als er ihr den ECHO hinhielt.

„Du wirst die Frequenz wechseln und die Kontakte und Nachrichten löschen müssen, aber wie, das wirst du bestimmt noch herausfinden. Ist von 'nem Banditen, also sieh zu, dass seine Freunde dich nicht aus Versehen kontaktieren, weil sie denken, dass ihr Kumpel noch lebt.“

„Eh-...Ja, gut...“

Ihr Gesichtsausdruck war neugierig, zeigte aber deutlich, dass sie eigentlich keine Ahnung hatte, was sie da tat.

_Also entweder wird sie sich da draußen super schlagen, oder sie geht mir morgen noch drauf und ich darf zusehen, wie ich meine Sachen zurückbekomme._

Mit dem Gedanken ging er zurück an den Tisch und widmete sich wieder seiner Halb-Mumie.

Es wurde sehr still, sogar Claptrap war wohl auf Stand-By-Modus umgeschaltet und ließ nur leise die Aufnahmen von Schnarchgeräuschen hören. Hin und wieder sah Zed aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Esther raus ging und wieder zurück kam und sich an ihren Platz an der Wand setzte und weiter still vor sich hin werkelte. Irgendwann bemerkte er sogar das nicht mehr, sondern sah nur noch ein Herz, einen Darm, Hautlappen und ähnliches.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1Anmerkung der Autorin: Colonel Meow gibt es übrigens wirklich. Er ist der momentane Rekordhalter im Guinnessbuch in Sachen Katzenhaarlänge. Er hat sogar eine eigene Facebookseite: (https://www.facebook.com/colonelmeowinthecity) Ich fand den Namen so genial, als ich ihn fand, er musste einfach herhalten.
> 
> 2Für den Fall, dass jemand das nicht weiß: Dummies sind Puppen, die als Versuchskaninchen herhalten müssen, wenn man Menschen nicht einsetzen will. Z.B. Zielübungen oder Unfallrekonstruktionen.


	3. Teil 2

Das Piepsen ihres ECHOs riss Esther aus einem unruhigen, aber immerhin tiefen Schlaf. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie wieder wusste, wo sie war, und den vergangenen Tag nicht mehr für den Teil eines abgefahrenen Traums hielt.

Das schwache Leuchten des Kommunikators war das einzige Licht in dem Raum, in dem sie schlief. Sie hatte vorsichtshalber die Tür wieder abgeschlossen und sich dann erst mit der zusammen gerollten Jacke unter dem Kopf schlafen gelegt. Die Matratze, die sie zwar kurz vor dem Schlafengehen gefunden hatte, hatte im Dämmerlicht ausreichend komisch ausgesehen, dass sie den Boden für die Nacht vorgezogen hatte. Jetzt kämpfte sie mäßig begeistert mit einem eingeschlafenen Bein und einer etwas schmerzenden Schulter.

Noch leicht verschlafen und das Bein massierend versuchte sie ein Fazit des gestrigen Tages zu ziehen.

Sie war in einer beschissenen Situation. Diese Sorte Situation in der 'do or die' gilt und bei der sie sich bisher glücklich schätzen konnte, dass sie nie drin gewesen war. Und jetzt war sie es und wusste noch nicht einmal warum. Nicht, dass das jetzt irgendwie etwas ändern würde...

Irgendwie musste sie dafür sorgen, dass sie in dieser Welt einen gewissen Wert bekommt. Einen, der zumindest Geld einbringt, wenn sie schon keiner schützen konnte, geschweige denn würde. Als Schützin würde sie sich nicht so gut anstellen, da war sie sich sicher. Also musste sie sich andere Dienstleistungen überlegen.

Sie hatte in Zeds Werkstatt die halbe Nacht über gewerkelt:

Sie hatte herausgefunden, wie man ihre neuen Waffen auseinander baut und reinigt. Das Zusammenbauen hatte auch ziemlich gut geklappt.

Danach hatte sie mit Nadel, Faden und Stücken der ruinierteren Klamotten geschafft sich einen behelfsmäßigen Gürtelholster für den Revolver und den Anfang eines Rucksacks zu nähen.

Den ECHO hatte Zed ihr in den einfachen Funktionen erklären müssen, aber den Rest konnte sie dann auch selber finden. Jetzt waren Kontaktliste und Nachrichten schon mal gelöscht, die Frequenz hatte sie ebenfalls ändern können. Zeds Kontaktdaten waren auch schon gespeichert.

Der Tag brachte also nichts, wovon sie sicher wusste, ob es in Pandora überhaupt etwas wert wäre. Sie konnte im Großen und Ganzen – und sie hoffte, dass es nur fürs Erste so bliebe – nur Handwerksarbeiten anbieten.

 _Na, für irgendetwas müssen die Lehrstunden von Mom und Dad und meine ach so unnützen Hobbies ja mal gut sein..._ dachte sie nicht ohne einen guten Schuss Sarkasmus, während sie es endlich schaffte aufzustehen.

Der Blick auf ihr ECHO ließ sie erstmal stöhnen. Die Uhrzeit stand auf 6 Uhr morgens. Zed hatte gemeint, dass das die Uhrzeit sei, an der die Sonne aufgeht. Zu Hause würde sie sich nur mit Mühe aus dem Bett schälen, da sie sich in der Regel auch nur wenige Stunden zuvor da hinein begeben hätte. Hier aber hieß 6 Uhr etwas ganz anderes. Sie hatte wirklich die halbe Nacht gearbeitet und trotzdem genug Schlaf bekommen. Genau wusste sie es nicht mehr, aber irgendwo hatte sie aufgeschnappt gehabt, dass ein Tag auf Pandora rund 90 Stunden hätte...Das wären nach Erdenmaßstäben ca. 3 ½ Tage. Sie hatte zwar im Spiel nie jemanden schlafen gesehen, wird es aber bestimmt nicht in der Art durchhalten, wie es die Leute hier konnten.

_Ein Hurra für Mittagsschläfchen!_

Sie griff nach dem Revolver, den sie neben ihr Behelfskissen gelegt hatte, hob das ECHO auf und beleuchtete damit den Boden, während sie den Türschlüssel suchte. Als sie ihn fand und sogleich betätigte, hörte sie, wie das Schloss sich mit einem leisen Knacken öffnete und die Tür etwas aufsprang. Schon die ersten Zentimeter ließen rotes Sonnenlicht auf den Boden fallen.

Vorsichtig spitzte sie die Ohren, ob sie Schritte oder Stimmen hörte. Viel Lust darauf, von Banditen oder Skags überrascht zu werden, hatte sie schließlich nicht.

Nach einigen Zentimetern mehr war der Raum schon genug beleuchtet, dass sie ihre Sniper finden und umhängen konnte. Die Munition hatte sie schon in eine der vielen Hosentaschen gestopft.

Der Himmel war in verschiedensten Rot- und Orangeschattierungen gefärbt, die Sonne ging gerade auf. Die Luft war zwar trocken aber noch kühl. Sie überlegte, ob, wenn sie jetzt die Augen schließen würde, sie sich wie zu Hause fühlen könnte. Aber so sehr sie sich das wünschte, Illusionen brachten noch nie jemanden weiter.

Zed schien sein Tor ebenfalls heruntergefahren zu haben. Also war ihre eigene Einschätzung, was die Gefahr eines nächtlichen Überfalls anging, gar nicht mal so falsch gewesen. Wie lange er noch wach gewesen sein muss, konnte sie nicht einschätzen, aber sie fand in dem Briefkasten zu ihrem Haus eine Flasche mit Wasser und eine Notiz, die besagte „Schau in deine Nachrichten.“

Zed hatte ihr die Koordinaten einiger Brunnen in der Gegend auf ihr ECHO geschickt, zusammen mit der Bitte, dass sie, wenn sie nicht gerade Skags besorgt, die eine oder andere Ladung Wasser mitbringen solle.

Im Gegensatz zu Zed war Claptrap schon hellwach und begrüßte Esther mit einem lauten „Guten Morgen!“, was ihm ein Grinsen von ihr einbrachte. Wie oft wollte sie den kleinen Roboter mit der ätzenden Stimme schon für seine Aufforderungen in Schleife erschießen...und jetzt war sie für jedes Bisschen, das vertraut und somit halbwegs kalkulierbar war, dankbar.

„Guten Morgen. Sagst du Zed nachher bitte Bescheid, dass ich mich schon mal an seinen Auftrag mache? Ich hoffe, ich schaffe zumindest einen Skag...“

„Ah, meine Programmierung hat berechnet, dass für Sie eine 55%ige Wahrscheinlichkeit besteht hier im näheren Umkreis zu sterben. Somit haben Sie immerhin eine 45%ige Chance lebend und somit erfolgreich zurück zu kehren.“

„Öh, ja… danke? Das...macht Mut.“

Genau wusste sie nicht, ob sie amüsiert, verwirrt oder dankbar sein sollte.

Amüsiert, weil ein kleiner Roboter anscheinend versucht hat, ihr Mut zu machen.

Verwirrt, weil weil sie keine Ahnung hatte, welche Daten seiner doch schon überraschend positiven Berechnung zugrunde lagen.

Und dankbar, weil es ihr doch schon irgendwie Mut machte.

Ihre Stimme schien sich auch nicht entscheiden zu können. Man hatte alles drei heraus hören können.

Esther tätschelte mit schiefem Grinsen Claptrap den metallenen Kopf und setzte sich wieder in Bewegung, an den Gräbern vorbei und hin zu den Betonbarrikaden nur ein oder zwei Schritte vom Tor entfernt.

An diesem Platz hatte sie im Spiel gerne Position bezogen, wenn sie einfach nur Skags killen wollte. Es waren zwei Bauten in direkter Schussreichweite und wenn man's drauf hatte, konnte man einen Dritten weiter weg erwischen. Allerdings war ihr jetzt erst einmal nur die Tatsache wichtig, dass sie Deckung und reichlich Distanz zu den Bauten hatte.

Als sie sich hinter den Betonklötzen hinkniete und die Sniper von der Schulter nahm und anlegte, spürte sie, wie sich ihr Puls beschleunigte. Es war eine Sache, in einem Spiel die Waffe rauszuholen und zu schießen. Jetzt selber eine Waffe in Händen zu halten und zu wissen, dass man gleich ein richtiges Lebewesen erschießen wird, dass sich dann bestimmt auch noch wehren möchte... Das war etwas ganz anderes.

 

Zed wachte von einem leisen Brummen auf. Sein ECHO leuchtete sanft auf der Ablage neben seinem Bett. Ein schläfriger Blick auf das Display zeigte ihm, dass es bereits früher Vormittag war und er nur noch wenige Stunden hatte, bevor die Hitze unangenehmer würde.

Er aktivierte das blinkende Nachrichtensymbol und fand zwei Nachrichten vor, eine davon von Esther:

„ _Hab' 3. Hängen an deinem Dach. Du sagtest, du wolltest nur die Torsen...darf ich die Beine abmachen?“_

Nachdem sich in seinem Kopf keine andere Reaktion als ein langsames _Hä?_ einstellen wollte, entschied er sich, dann mal aufzustehen und nach zu sehen, was wo hängen soll.

Angezogen und fertig gemacht betrat er seine Werkstatt, betätigte Lichtschalter und Toröffner und widmete sich dann dem Tisch. Er schob Werkzeug zurecht und legte die Katze, an der er die ganze Nacht bis kurz vor Sonnenaufgang gearbeitet hatte, sorgfältig und kompakt zusammen.

Als er sich dann wieder umdrehte und sich der Tür zuwandte, blickte er direkt in die Augen eines Skags.

 

Ein lautes „Woah!“, gefolgt von dem dumpfen Geräusch von etwas Schwerem, das auf den Boden fiel, ließ die junge Frau von ihrer Arbeit aufmerken und herüber zur Queller der Geräusche blicken.

Auch wenn man von dem Gesicht des selfmade-Doktors nicht viel sah, war es doch klar sichtbar, dass das mehr als nur ein milder Schrecken war, den ihre Lieferung ihm eingejagt hatte. Einer der Skags lag auf dem Boden und Zed verharrte noch schwer atmend in einer Haltung, die darauf hinwies, dass er dem armen Tier noch einen guten linken Kinnhaken verpasst hatte.

Es bereitete ihr sichtlich Mühe, ein lautes Lachen zu verkneifen. Schließlich wusste sie ja nicht, wie er darauf reagieren würde.

Einen Kommentar konnte sie sich dennoch nicht verkneifen: „Also ich hätte Sie jetzt nicht so eingeschätzt, dass Sie tote Skags als Sandsack benutzen.“

Der Blick, den ihr Spruch ihr einbrachte, ließ sie ein bisschen zusammenzucken. Sie grinste innerlich und war doch schon froh darüber, dass sie immerhin nicht laut gelacht hatte.

Zed riss sich auf jeden Fall sichtlich zusammen, fuhr sich mit Zeigefinger und Daumen seiner rechten Hand über die Augen und murmelte etwas, dass sie , die noch in ihrer Tür stand, nicht mehr verstehen könnte.

Schief grinsend ging sie zu dem anderen Haus herüber und machte sich daran, den Skag wieder aufzuheben. Es waren zwar nur Jungtiere, aber sie alle hatten schon einzeln ein beträchtliches Gewicht.

„Wollte Sie nicht erschrecken, war echt keine Absicht.“, ächzte sie, „Ich dachte mir nur, dass die hier vielleicht nicht so viel Sonne abkriegen und dann auch nicht so schnell faulen.“ Jeder einzelne Skag hatte einen improvisierten Metallhaken zwischen den Schuppen im Schwanz und waren an einem schmalen Sims über dem Rollkasten des Tors eingehakt.

„Die hingen den ganzen Tag hier?!“ - „Nah, ich hab sie erst bei Marcus' Bude da aufgehängt und ausbluten lassen. Wollte die Sauerei erstmal etwas abseits haben, nicht, dass uns das die Skags direkt vor das Haus lockt. Und dann wanderte mir die Sonne doch zu sehr in die Ecke da.“

Mehr als ein „Hm.“ brachte ihr der Gedankengang nicht von ihm ein, aber immerhin nahm er ihr den Skag ab und legte ihn auf seinen Tisch. Dann packte er etwas in eine Folie ein und drückte ihr das Paket dann in die Hände.

„Ich schaue mir mal an, ob deine Vorgehensweise brauchbar ist. Bring mir erstmal bitte Colonel Meow weg und komm dann wieder.“

Zusammen mit dem, was Zed ihr da auftrug, stieg ihr der leichte, moderige Geruch in die Nase, den sie am Vortag noch kennen lernen durfte. Allerdings machte ihr das nun nicht mehr so viel aus. Sie hatte den ganzen Morgen damit verbracht, Skags zu erschießen. Sie hatte Gedärme herumfliegen gesehen, hatte zum Teil rennen müssen, wie sie noch nie gerannt war, konnte mit Stolz daran denken, dass sie sich nur ein Mal hatte übergeben müssen, und hatte die ganze Aktion dann auch noch zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung ohne eine echte Verletzung überstanden. Eine kleine Katzenleiche würde sie jetzt nicht mehr unterkriegen.

Sie trug die gefüllte Plastikfolie zu dem Friedhof von Fyrestone herüber. Eine Leiche sollte schließlich ordentlich begraben werden. Mit einer Metallplatte, die sie auf dem Weg von den Schrotthaufen mitnahm, schaufelte sie an einer Ecke den Sand so tief weg, wie es ihr möglich war. Dann wickelte sie mit angehaltener Luft die Katze aus der Folie, legte sie in das Loch und schob den Sand wieder hinein. Die Metallplatte steckte sie wie einen Grabstein an das Kopfende des Grabes.

Zurück vor der Werkstatt nickte Zed ihr anerkennend zu.

„Die Tiere sind in einem tadellosen Zustand. Ohne das Blut ist die Arbeit auch wesentlich leichter. Danke.“

Sie lächelte erfreut. „Super! Hatten Sie denn meine Nachricht heute früh bekommen?“ - „Was? Ah, ja, ja...was willst du denn bitte mit den Beinen?“

Unter dem fragenden Blick Zeds ging sie schnell zurück in ihr Haus und kam mit einem Messer wieder zurück, dass eine handlange, glatte Klinge und einen festen, schwarzen Griff hatte.

„Ich hatte das hier bei den Sachen gestern gefunden und will mal versuchen, ob ich das Skagfleisch verarbeiten kann. Essbar sind die Beine zumindest, wenn man sie gebraten hat...“

„Du hast einfach so Skagfleisch gegessen???“ Zed lachte laut heraus. „Na, da bist du aber mutig.“ Aus einem seiner Schränke holte er ein schwere Hackebeil heraus und schlug dem Skag auf seinem Tisch die Gliedmaßen ab. „Bei den normalen Tieren kannst du das machen. Da kannst du so ziemlich alles essen, außer dem Verdauungstrakt. Aber - und das merk dir bitte gut – : Sobald ein Skag grün oder rot leuchtet, ist der mehr als nur giftig. Grüne sind durch und durch hoch ätzend und Rote haben eine Chemikalie in ihrem Stoffwechsel, die bei Kontakt mit Sauerstoff sofort brennt. Und wenn du einem Skag den Magen zerschossen hast, egal ob rot, grün oder normal, dann hast du im Prinzip das Fleisch ruiniert. Die Magensäure ist übel.“

Er sammelte die Teile ein und reichte sie ihr. Mit leicht gedankenverlorenen Blick nahm sie sie an und fragte dann: „Sind Skags eigentlich Kannibalen?“

Sie bemerkte sein Stutzen nur in den Augenwinkeln, da sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit dem Fleisch zugewandt hatte.

„Das ist denen egal, die fressen eigentlich alles. Hauptsache es hat mal gelebt. Warum fragst du?“

„Danke.“

Ohne ihm eine echte Antwort auf seine Frage zu geben, lief sie zurück in ihr Haus. In einer Ecke hatte sie auf einem improvisierten Tisch schon einige Fleischstücke liegen, die sie eingesammelt hatte. Nicht jeder Skag hatte ihre Schüsse so gut überstanden, wie die, die sie abgeliefert hatte, und dass der Magen mehr als nur einen ein wenig ekligen Einfluss auf den Rest hat, hatte sie so schon bemerkt. So lagen hauptsächlich Beine und Schwänze auf dem Tisch.

Als sie sich dem Tisch näherte und die zusätzlichen Gliedmaßen ablud, klang ein leises Winseln von unter dem Tisch hervor. Sie nahm ein Bein, hockte sich vor dem Tisch und lugte darunter. Ein Skagwelpe, von der Größe eines kleinen Terriers, kauerte dort.

Esther hatte es einfach nicht übers Herz gebracht ihn zurück zu lassen. Sie hatte seinen ganzen Bau ausgelöscht und beim Einsammeln der Überreste in der Höhle selber noch liegend gefunden. Sein Panzer war noch nicht ausgebildet und die Zähne, die sie sehen konnte, wenn er seine Laute von sich gab, waren noch leicht durchsichtig. Er konnte wirklich nicht alt sein und muss wohl noch auf die Versorgung durch seine Familie angewiesen gewesen sein...

Sie war sich zwar sicher gewesen, dass der Bau nicht lange leer bleiben würde, aber ob der neue Wurf den Kleinen akzeptieren würde oder ob er bis dahin verhungert...

Ihr schlechtes Gewissen hatte sie schließlich übermannt und dafür gesorgt, dass sie das Häufchen Leben aufhob und zu sich ins Haus nahm. Der Skag hatte sich nicht gewehrt, nur gezittert wie Espenlaub. Ganz klein und warm hatte er in ihrem Arm gelegen; etwas so ganz anderes als die großen Bestien, die sie vor einigen Stunden noch gejagt hatte.

Jetzt lag er unter dem Tisch und sie wusste nicht m,ehr genau, ob er so viel bessere Chancen hier bei ihr hätte.

Langsam und vorsichtig versuchte sie das kleine Tier mit dem Bein hervor zu locken und sprach dabei leise und sanft auf es ein.

„Shh...es ist alles in Ordnung...komm ruhig raus, hier ist was Gutes zu Fressen. Gut, vielleicht ist das hier von einem deiner Geschwister...was dann nicht so toll wäre...aber hey, es ist was zum Essen.“

Lächelnd beobachtete sie, wie sich der Kleine ganz langsam hervortraute. Sie hörte leise, schnüffelnde Geräusche, die immer wieder von einem kleinen Winseln unterbrochen wurden.

Als er endlich an dem Stück Fleisch in ihrer Hand angekommen war, konnte Esther sehen, wie er sich an dem Bein abmühte, aber nur an der Schnittstelle kleine Stücke herausgerissen bekam.

„Noch nicht stark genug, hm?“, murmelte Esther leise und nicht ohne ein kleines Schmunzeln und stand auf. Das große Messer, die sie mitunter in den Schränken gefunden hatte, hatte sie auf den Tisch gelegt. Sie entschied sich, es für das Fleisch zu nutzen, da sie auch wusste, wie man die Klinge wieder relativ scharf bekam. Mit einem Lächeln nahm sie dem nun sehr lebendig um das Bein herumhüpfende und es anknurrende Skagbaby das Fleisch ab und legte es auf den Tisch. Dort begann sie sorgfältig die dicke Hautschicht vom Muskelfleisch zu trennen.

Es dauerte keine zwei Schnitte, da spürte sie etwas an ihrem Bein, das sie erschrocken herabblicken ließ. Für einen Moment dachte sie, der Kleine hätte sich entschieden mal auszuprobieren, ob ihr Bein genauso widerspenstig wäre, wie das, welches sie ihm soeben weggenommen hatte.

Der Anblick, der sich ihr bot, war aber ein ganz anderer: Auf die Hinterläufe aufgerichtet lehnte der Kleine mit einem Vorderbein an ihrem und hatte das andere Bein leicht angewinkelt. Er sah wirklich wie ein bettelnder Welpe von daheim aus.

Ihr war klar, dass sie den Kleinen jetzt nicht mehr einfach so los wurde und dass sie das auch nicht mehr übers Herz bringen konnte. Sanft lächelnd beendete sie ihre Arbeit und legte das gehäutete Bein dann auf den Boden. Der Skag stürzte sich mit offensichtlichem Heißhunger darauf.

_Wenn man wirklich bedenkt, dass das höchstwahrscheinlich ein Teil von einem deiner Geschwister war.._

„Nujoah...bleibt dann wohl in der Familie, hm?“

Sie murmelte mit schiefem Grinsen zu Niemandem Besonderes und wandte sich wieder dem Tisch zu, nahm das Messer in die Hand und bevor sie sich an das Fleisch machen konnte, musste sie sich unwillkürlich schütteln.

So langsam verstand sie den kranken Humor, den sie im Spiel so geliebt hatte. Es war kaum ein Tag für sie auf Pandora vergangen und schon begann sie den Galgenhumor, den sie kannte, zu entwickeln.

Sie verbrachte einige Zeit damit, das Fleisch sorgfältig in Streifen zu schneiden.

Im Laufe des Vormittags hatte sie eine große Metallplatte gefunden, die nicht zu zerschossen und versaut war, sie mit etwas Wasser aus dem Brunnen gereinigt und schon den ganzen Tag mitten im Ort in die pralle Sonne gelegt.

Als Esther mit den Fleischstreifen aus dem Haus trat, stand die Sonne hoch und die Platte war so heiß geworden, dass das Fleisch sofort zu zischen begann, als sie es auf die Platte legte. Mit verzogenem Mund beobachtete sie, wie das Fleisch sich mit bruzzelndem Geräusch schnell bräunte und holte es auch alsbald von der Platte wieder herunter und legte sie auf eine andere, wesentlich kleinere Metallplatte, die sie als Teller umfunktionierte.

Eigentlich wollte sie nichts braten, sondern das Fleisch nur trocknen um es länger haltbar zu machen. Zu Hause ist das eigentlich mit dem Ofen gemacht worden. Für hier hatte sie wohl die falsche Tageszeit gewählt...

Ein helles Bellen unterbrach ihre Gedanken. Sie drehte den Kopf gerade rechtzeitig um den kleinen Skag zu sehen, der aus dem Haus geschossen kam, und ihn aufzufangen, noch bevor er an ihr vorbei gesprungen und auf der heißen Platte gelandet wäre.

„Verdamm mich doch eins, bist du geck?!“, schnauzte sie den Welpen total erschrocken an, der sich hechelnd in ihren Armen wand. Mühsam versuchte sie ihn weiter weg abzusetzen, als sie hinter sich Schritte hörte.

„Esther...ist das ein Skag?!“

 

Mit dem kleinen Energiebündel im Arm drehte sich die junge Frau erschrocken zu ihm um. Zed war aus seiner Werkstatt getreten. Erst hatte ihn der Geruch von gebratenem Fleisch gelockt, dem er aber mit etwas Selbstbeherrschung widerstehen konnte und schließlich war es ihr Ausruf, der ihn schnellen Schrittes ins Freie hat treten lassen.

Seine erste Vermutung war ja, dass Claptrap wieder irgendeinen Blödsinn verzapft hatte.

Mit einem Skagwelpen hatte er allerdings nicht gerechnet. Ihm den Rücken zugewandt hatte sie auf dem Boden gehockt und versucht das offensichtlich zum Toben aufgelegte Jungtier von einer Metallplatte vor ihnen fernzuhalten.

_Ist diese Frau wahnsinnig?_

„Esther...“

Sie blickte ihn mit schuldbewusster Miene an.

„Ich- ….ich hab den Kleinen bei anderen Skags gefunden...er ist noch zu klein um alleine klar zu kommen und den Rest hab ich ja...naja...getötet. Ich konnte ihn nicht einfach da liegen lassen...“

„Esther...du weißt schon, dass der 'Kleine' hier sehr – und ich meine wirklich SEHR- schnell und bald wachsen wird? Ich kenne die eigentlich nicht in diesem Stadium und so weißt ich weiß, dauert das keine Woche, bis der Kleine nicht mehr so klein ist und fähig uns beide einfach mal so“ , er schnippte, „in Stücke zu reißen und sich in unseren Eingeweiden wälzen wird.“

Zed konnte erkennen, wie Esther den Blick etwas senkte, während sie immer noch den sich windenden Skag in den Armen hielt.

„Ich denke schon, ja...ich weiß das...aber...Vielleicht wird das ja nicht so weit kommen. Ich mein, er hat bisher ja noch nicht einmal versucht mich anzukauen. Er hatte eben sogar gebettelt. Vielleicht hat er gemerkt, dass ich kein Futter bin.“

Zed verlagerte sein Gewicht auf ein Bein und überlegte.

_Das könnte dafür sprechen, dass er noch in der Prägungsphase ist...Ein Skag als Wachhund..._

Der Gedanke war verlockend. Es würde definitiv etwas Abschreckendes für die Banditen haben, wenn sie wissen, dass hier ein Skag wohnt. Allerdings...wenn Zed und Esther sich irrten... _dann endet Fyrestone wirklich als eine Geisterstadt._

„Du behältst den bei dir im Haus oder nimmst ihn mit, wenn du unterwegs bist. Wenn ich mitkriege, dass du mich mit dem freilaufend alleine lässt, werde ich nicht lange fackeln. Dann kannst du dir deinen Welpen von meinem Untersuchungstisch holen.“

Mit den Worten drehte Zed sich um und kehrte in seine Werkstatt zurück. Er hörte keine Antwort und als er nach einiger Zeit herausblickte, fand er die Platte leer und verlassen vor.

 

Nachdem Zed sich umgedreht hatte, hatte Esther sich ihren Teller und den Skag geschnappt und zugesehen so schnell wie möglich in das Haus zu kommen. Während des Bratens hatte sie schon bemerkt, dass ihr die Sonne unangenehm auf den Kopf brannte und sie nicht länger draußen bleiben sollte. Und nach Zeds letztem Satz war ihr auch nicht danach, den Skag länger als nötig in seiner Reichweite zu haben.

Im Haus schloss sie die Tür hinter sich und öffnete alle Fenster, die nicht viel mehr als Luken waren, aber immerhin Luft und Licht hineinließen.

Sie setzte sich auf den Boden vor ihren Teller und knabberte ihrem Essen. Dieser kleine Happen zeigte ihr, dass sie schon heftigen Hunger und nur nicht mehr darauf geachtet hatte. Der Teller war ratzfatz leer.

Ihr wurde schnell klar, dass sie demnächst öfter auf die Jagd gehen musst, nicht nur, um Zed seine Forschungsobjekte zu bringen.

Noch während des Essens betastete sie vorsichtig ihre Kopfhaut, die nun, da sie zum ersten Mal an dem Tag irgendwie zur Ruhe kam, merklich zu brennen begann. Sie musste sich wohl schon einen Sonnenbrand eingefangen haben.

 _Kein Wunder eigentlich_ schalt sie sich leise selber. Seit sie aufgestanden war, hatte sie nur gelegentlich zwischen den einzelnen Skagbauten Pause gemacht und sich in die Schatten gesetzt. Ansonsten war sie nur draußen in der prallen Sonne gewesen, zum Jagen oder um Wasser zu holen und war erst wieder im Haus, als sie sich entschlossen hatte, sich um ihre Beute zu kümmern. Schließlich konnte sie es nicht riskieren, dass das Fleisch, dass sie retten konnte, verdarb. Und dann war Zed auch schon wach geworden und hatte an seinem Skag herumgeboxt.

Der Gedanken, wie sehr sich der arme Kerl wohl erschrocken haben musste, ließ sie leicht grinsen.

Schnell kehrte sie aber weder zu ihrer jetzigen Situation zurück:

Sie wird immer öfter raus und sich um ihre Bedürfnisse selber kümmern müssen. Die Hilfe, die sie bisher erhalten hatte, war schon mehr, als sie von den Bewohnern Pandoras generell bisher erwartet hätte. Während sich das Schießen lernen im Anfangsstadium von selber erledigt hatte, wird der Feinschliff wohl erst im Laufe der Zeit kommen müssen. Oder sie wird sterben.

_Auf jeden Fall kann man da nicht viel vorbereiten...Nur die Ausrüstung dafür._

Sie ging zu dem Spind herüber und sah sich die verbliebenen Kleidungsstücke an.

_Punkt Eins: Sonne. Ich kann keinen Sonnenstich gebrauchen und verliere auch viel zu viel Wasser so wie ich jetzt bin._

Es war ihr alles viel zu groß. Zu Hause hätte man sie eher als pummelig bezeichnet, aber trotzdem konnte sie auch in diesem Format in so manches Oberteil drei Mal hineinpassen und in manche Hose zwei Mal. Das, was sie gerade trug, war das Kleinste, was zu finden gewesen war und auch das war ihr weiter, als ihr lieb war.

Kopfbedeckungen waren aber keine zu finden.

Sie hatte die Kleidungsstücke alle auf dem Boden ausgelegt, um sie zu betrachten, in der Hoffnung, ihr käme eine Idee.

Während Esther überlegte, näherte der kleine Skag sich schnüffelnd einem der viel zu großen Hemden und fing an spielerisch um es herum zu hüpfen. Er verfing sich mit einer Pfote am Ärmel und wickelte sich, in dem vergeblichen Versuch sich zu befreien, nur weiter in den Stoff ein.

Esther konnte ihr Lachen kaum verkneifen, als sie sich die zappelnde und knurrende Stoffmumie auf den Schoß hob und ihn auswickelte.

_Also langweilig wird’s mir in dieser Gesellschaft echt nicht._

Sie herzte den kleinen Skag einmal, bevor sie ihn auf den Boden absetze, glücklich über die Aussicht, nicht alleine verbleiben zu müssen. Auf menschliche Gesellschaft durfte sie hier nicht setzen, das war ihr klar.

Als sie dann das Hemd aufhob kam ihr die Idee. Sie nahm das Hemd und die anderen Klamotten und riss sie in Stücke, jedes eine Unterarmlänge breit und nähte sie zusammen. Es kam so ein Tuch zustande, das fast so lang war wie sie selber groß.

Mit diesem Tuch konnte sie sich einfach einwickeln, ähnlich wie die Frauen der Beduinen.

Die Stoffreste verarbeitete sie noch zu groben Bandagen und faltete alles zusammen um es in den Schrank zu legen. Breit grinsend und zufrieden mit sich holte sie sich den begonnenen Rucksack in eine Ecke um weiter daran zu arbeiten. Bald würde sie eine Transportmöglichkeit brauchen und bis dahin musste er fertig sein.

Sie werkelte eine Weile herum und bemerkte die vergangene Zeit kaum noch. Nur bei den gelegentlichen Schlucken aus der Wasserflasche schaute sie hin und wieder aus den offenen Fenstern und beobachtete die wandernde Sonne.

Erst als sich ihr Skag neben ihr zusammenrollte und irgendwann laut schnarchend einschlief, wurde sie aus ihrem Arbeitswahn gerissen.

Der Tag so langsam seinen Tribut. Ihr brannten die Augen und es wurde schwer sich zu konzentrieren. Ein Blick aus der Tür zeigte ihr, dass die Sonne nun im Zenit stand; sie hatte also wieder einen halben Pandoratag hinter sich.

_Hm...schlafen klingt eigentlich ganz gut jetzt..._

Ihr Blick fiel auf die fast leere Flasche.

_Nein, ich brauche erst mal Nachschub. Sobald der Rucksack fertig ist, frage ich Zed, wo er die Flaschen her hat und hole mir noch welche. Muss dann nicht immer direkt hin und her._

Sie nahm das Tuch aus dem Schrank und schlang es um ihren Kopf. Es bedeckte sogar noch komplett die Schultern, was sie mit einem zufriedenen Nicken quittierte. Sorgfältig steckte sie das Ende in den Schichten fest, befestigte den Revolver am Gürtel und ging mit der Flasche in der Hand aus dem Haus. Die Tür lehnte sie leise an, sodass sie ihren neuen Begleiter nicht weckte.

Zed war beschäftigt und blickte nicht mal auf, als sie an der Werkstatt vorbei eine schmale, von Metallblechen begrenzte Passage betrat und sich an den nahegelegenen Brunnen lehnte. Es war kein altmodischer, sie brauchte keine Kurbel und kein Eimer. Ein kleines Pumpsystem, recht unauffällig in all dem Schrott, holte Wasser durch die Tiefen des Sandes. Esther wusste nicht, ob es auf dem Weg gefiltert wurde oder nicht, aber es war auf jeden Fall sofort und ohne sichtliche Bedenken trinkbar. Sie füllte die Flasche ein Mal, trank sie halb leer und füllte sie erneut auf.

Sie hatte in diesem halben Tag schon so oft hierher gemusst, die Hitze zwischen den zu nahe aneinander aufgebauten Wandblechen und das kurze Sitzen am Brunnen war ihr schon zur angenehm gewohnten Situation geworden.

Auf dem Rückweg fiel ihr auf, dass sie sich eigentlich gar nicht daran erinnern konnte, ob an dieser Stelle im Spiel überhaupt ein Durchgang war. Eigentlich war sie ja jemand, der nicht glücklich war ohne jede einzelne Passage gecheckt zu haben, bevor die Zone verlassen wurde, aber diese hier musste ihr wohl entgangen sein.

Mit einem Schulterzucken ging sie weiter und stellte im Häuschen angekommen die Flasche ein Stück von dem tief und fest schlafenden Skag hin. Sie schloss die Tür, rollte ihre Jacke wieder in eine Kissenformat, legte sich auf den Boden und schlief nach einem kurzen Blick auf die friedlich schlafende Gestalt lächelnd ein.

 


	4. Teil 3

Zed war recht zufrieden. In den letzten 4 Tagen hatte sich Esther als sehr pünktlich und zuverlässig herausgestellt.

Er hatte ausreichend Forschungsobjekte und ums Kochen musste er sich auch nicht mehr kümmern, seit sie die Teile verarbeitete, die er nicht brauchte. Und der kleine Skag, der sich doch als zahmer herausstellte, als Zed gedacht hätte, kümmerte sich um die für Menschen ungenießbaren Teile.

Es war zwar ein seltsames Gefühl so viele, zum Teil auch seltsame Fragen zu beantworten, aber es war auch angenehm. Etwas Gesellschaft, die einen nicht erst über den Haufen schießen und dann um Hilfe bitten will, ist auch mal ganz schön.

Ihm waren zwar auch seltsame Angewohnheiten wie der eigenartige Schlafrhythmus aufgefallen, aber in den meisten Dingen hatte sie sich erstaunlich schnell eingewöhnt.

Nicht nur, dass sie sich mittlerweile als, im kleinen Rahmen, recht brauchbare Schützin bewiesen hatte – immerhin ist sie noch nie mit mehr als kleineren Schnittwunden oder Schrammen zu ihm gekommen – , sie hatte sich sogar aus dem Ort getraut und Bekanntschaft mit T. K. Baha, der sie und ihr Haustier nicht, – wie er eigentlich mit gerechnet hätte, als sie ihm von der Begegnung erzählte – in Riechreichweite abschoss, sondern wohl als willkommenes Opfer für seine sonst eher ins Leere gehenden Redeschwalle und Kammerjäger in Sachen Skagbefall des kleinen Gartens direkt neben dem Wohnwagen nutzte.

Alles in allem war sie eine aufgeweckte junge Frau, an die er sich schneller gewöhnt hatte, als ihm lieb war. Faktisch hatte er nun, da er ihr Potenzial, aber auch ihre Problemfelder erkannt hatte, andere Pläne mit ihr.

Aber dafür müssten die Kammerjäger erst einmal, wie angefordert, ankommen.

Der Tag war halb vergangen und wie jeden Mittag, wenn die Sonne am Höchsten stand und die Hitze fast unerträglich wurde, stand Esther mit einem Rucksack und den Armen voll frisch aufgefüllten Wasserflaschen vor der Werkstatt.

Wie meistens um die Zeit war sie eher wortkarg und in Gedanken verloren. Sie stellte ihm seine paar Flaschen hin, die er seit seinem eigenen letzten Gang zur Pumpe verbraucht hatte und ging direkt in ihr Haus und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Dass Zed sie beobachtet hatte und ihr hinterher blickte, ist ihr wohl noch nicht einmal aufgefallen.

Zed wandte sich wieder seinem Arbeitstisch zu. Der Anblick hing ihm fast zum Halse hinaus. Schon seit Wochen tat er nichts anderes als an diesem vermaledeiten Tisch zu stehen und zu Sezieren, zu Kombinieren und Auszutüfteln. Durch den neuen und erfreulichen Zufluss an Material konnte er einen großen Fortschritt an seinen Ideen machen, aber das würde immer noch ein paar Tage dauern.

Auf dem Tisch lag nur ein Skagjungtier, mehr hatte er diesmal nicht haben wollen. Er hatte schon einige in seine Kühlung verstaut und den Rest zu einem sehr guten Mittagessen verarbeiten lassen.

Leicht entnervt schob er das Tier zurecht und begann mit den ersten Schnitten. Wenn er es jetzt machte, könnte so immerhin ein Teil der inneren Feuchtigkeit verdampfen und die Gedärme verdarben nicht so schnell.

Er setzte die ersten Schnitte an, als ein Motorengeräusch von der hinteren Seite der Ortschaft aus zu hören war und ihm bekannte Stimmen erklangen.

 

Durchgeschlafen hatte sie auch diesmal nicht.

Schüsse hier, Motorengeräusche da und immer wiederkehrendes Stimmengewirr hatte sie immer wieder aufwachen und sich wieder umdrehen und einschlafen lassen.

Solange sie die Tür abgeschlossen hielt, konnte sie sich sicher sein, dass kaum einer das Häuschen für bewohnt halten würde, der nicht genauer hinsah.

Als die Stimmen allerdings eindeutig von dem Platz vor dem Haus gekommen waren, checkte sie schlaftrunken noch einmal nach, ob die Tür tatsächlich zu war und legte sich wieder hin.

Ihr Hirn war nicht in der Lage zu realisieren, dass die Stimmen ihr bekannt vorkamen und ehrlich gesagt war ihr das in dem Zustand auch denkbar egal.

Endgültig geweckt wurde sie von einem Anruf auf ihrem ECHO-Kommunikator. Vollkommen verpennt nahm Esther den Anruf an.

„Hm?“

„Hey, alles okay? Du verschläfst wieder das halbe Sonnenlicht. Komm bald bitte 'raus, ich hab gleich etwas für dich zu tun.“

„Hrmpf....“

Aus dem Gerät klang ein Schmunzeln.

„Mädchen, wenn du dich mitten am Tag hinlegst, wirst du damit rechnen müssen, geweckt zu werden. Die Welt um dich ist wach, auch wenn du es nicht bist.“

Esther war froh, dass er endlich auflegte. Sein geschäftiger Ton war kaum auszuhalten.

Irgendetwas, das sie selber nicht verstand, murmelnd, legte sie das Gerät zur Seite und drehte sich um, um doch noch etwas weiter zu schlafen. Sie stubste dabei den ebenfalls schlafenden Skag an, der ein paar leise, fast maulend klingende Töne von sich gab und sich dann doch an ihren Rücken ankuschelte und weiterschlief.

Für Esther war an Schlaf nur leider nicht mehr zu denken. Jetzt störte einfach alles: die unsauber aneinander angebrachten Bodenplatten, die ihr in die Seite drückten; das leise Schnarchen hinter ihr; die Streifen Sonnenlicht, die durch die offenen Fenster fielen; ihre eigene Kleidung, die ihr nicht nur mittlerweile noch weiter vom Leib hingen als zuvor, sondern auch noch elendig anfingen zu kratzen...

Als sich dann auch noch erneut die Stimmen draußen zu der Liste dazugesellten, riss ihr der Geduldsfaden.

Sie stand mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen und einem Knurren auf, stürmte zur Tür, entriegelte und riss sie auf.

„VERDAMMT, DARF MAN HIER NICHTM-“

Schlagartig blieb sie stehen und starrte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen zu dem Berg von einem Mann direkt vor ihr auf.

„-aaaaal?“

Bei ihrem Anblick wanderte ein breites Grinsen in ein Gesicht, das wie mit einem groben Meißel in Stein gehauen aussah.

„Hey Leute!“

Er drehte den Kopf in Richtung von Zeds Werkstatt, die für Esther aber noch nicht in Sichtweite war. Seine Stimme war rau und hatte etwas von dem Geräusch von grobem Sandpapier auf Holz. Sehr gut gelauntem, groben Sandpapier.

„Hier ist ja echt wer.“

Er grinste sie immer noch breit an.

„Und dann auch noch ein echtes Püppchen!“

Bis dahin fiel Esther nichts weiter ein, als wie ein Reh im Scheinwerferlicht mit offenem Mund hoch zu starren.

Erst als sich ihr Skag knurrend versuchte an ihr vorbei durch die Tür zu drücken, wachte sie aus ihrer Starre auf. Sie packte ihn sich schnell und drückte ihn an sich.

Der Mann, von dem sie sich sicher war, zu wissen wer das war, schien sich nicht viel um die Tatsache zu scheren, was sie da auf dem Arm hatte. Er erschien sogar noch erfreut darüber, denn sein Grinsen wurde noch breiter.

„Und 'n Hündchen hat sie auch noch!“

Bevor sie auch nur die Chance hatte ihre Stimme wieder zu finden, packte er sie links und rechts an den Schultern und trug sie wie einen Blumenkübel mit Pflanze vor sich her zur Werkstatt. Dort setzte er sie mit Rücken zum Raum hin ab.

„'Hündchen' würde ich das nicht nennen“, hörte sie die vertraute Stimme Zeds hinter sich.

Als sie sich umdrehte, sah sie zwei weitere Männer bei ihm stehen.

Einer war groß, schroh, trug Ledermaske und Ziegenbart und hatte ein Scharfschützengewehr geschultert. Der andere war dunkler, gut gebaut, wenn auch kleiner als der andere und hatte eine disziplinierte Haltung und eine SMG am Rücken. Beide sahen sie neugierig an.

Ihr dämmerte so langsam, dass sie mit ihrer Vermutung richtig lag, aber zum Glück ließ Zed sie sich nicht verplappern.

„Esther, das sind die Kammerjäger, von denen ich so oft geredet habe.“ Er stand seitlich an seinen Tisch gelehnt und tippte etwas auf sein ECHO-Bildschirm ein. Er blickte während des Sprechens nicht wirklich auf.

„Und das 'Püppchen', Jungs, das ist Esther. Sie ist vor ein paar Tagen hier angekommen.“

Der Dunkelhäutige kam lächelnd auf sie zu und streckte ihr die rechte Hand zu. Ohne groß nachzudenken ergriff sie diese aus reiner Gewohnheit und entblößte dabei das Paket in ihrem Arm.

„Mein Name ist Roland. Freut mich dich kennenz-“

Noch während er sprach, wanderten sowohl sein Blick als auch der seines langen Begleiters hinunter und aus freundlicher Neugier wurde ungläubige Vorsicht.

„Mujera loca, ist das ein Skag?!“

Der Mann mit der Ledermaske sprach das aus, was ganz offensichtlich beiden durch den Kopf ging.

Erschrocken riss Esther ihre Hand aus Rolans Griff, der immer noch auf den Kleinen starrte und drückte das Wesen schützend leicht an sich.

Es gab einen protestierenden Laut von sich und schien sich befreien zu wollen.

Esthers Gedanken rasten. Die Männer vor ihr zögerten kaum zu töten und der Riese hinter ihr könnte aus ihrem Kleinen schneller Skagmatsch machen als sie reagieren. Was sollte sie jetzt tun?

Aber erneut nahm Zed ihr die Entscheidung ab.

„Ja, das ist ein Skag. Esther hat mir Skags zu Forschungszwecken besorgt.“, Er sah endgültig von seinem Gerät auf, immer noch an den Tisch gelehnt. „Sie musste ihn irgendwo in den Jungtierbauten aufgegabelt haben. War zu jung für meine Zwecke und hergeben wollte sie ihn sowieso nicht.“

„Und warum kaut er ihr nicht den Arm ab?“

Viel konnte man hinter der Maske des Jägers nicht erkennen, aber der Stimme nach hatte ihn die Neugier gepackt. Er machte ein paar Schritte auf sie zu, sodass er direkt neben Roland stand.

„Prägephase. Kannte noch kein Freun-“

Während sich der zweite Mann Esther genähert hatte, war der Skag in ihren Armen verdächtig ruhig geworden. Das hielt allerdings nur bis sich der Schrohe bei Zeds erstem Satz vorbeugte.

Kaum war er auf Augenhöhe mit dem Tier, spürte Esther wie sich jeder Muskel in dem kleinen Körper anspannte. Weder sie noch einer der Männer konnte rechtzeitig reagieren, als es ihrem Griff entwischte und zwischen den Beinen des Hünen hinter ihr hindurch zurück ins Haus rannte.

„Nein!“, rief sie noch und versuchte noch nachzugreifen, konnte dann aber nur noch der Staubwolke hinterher schauen. „Ach, verdammt...“ Seufzend drehte sie sich zurück zu den Männern um, die immer noch in Richtung des Hauses starrten.

Wie knapp die Aktion war, konnte sie daran sehen, dass Roland vor ihr die Hand am Griff seiner SMG und der Jäger ein Klinge halb aus der Messerscheide an seinem Rücken gezogen hatte.

Sie seufzte leise und überlegte.

Diese Männer konnten die größte Hilfe und Rettung sein...oder die größte Gefahr. Von dem aus zu urteilen, was sie von dem, was alles passieren wird, weiß, kann sie es aber kein Stück gebrauchen, wenn sie ihr oder etwas, das mit ihr zu tun hat, gegenüber negativ eingestellt sind.

„Er...sie...ach, ich weiß noch nicht, was genau es ist...aber es wird keinem etwas antun. Ich schlafe sogar im gleichen Raum mit ihm, es ist zahm.“

„Das wollte ich eben sagen. Esther hat den Kleinen in seiner Prägephase erwischt. Da lernen sie, wer Freund und Feind ist. Wer Futter ist und mit wem man spielen darf. Und was das Geschlecht angeht: Es ist ein Er. Das sieht man an den Rückenschuppen.“

Zed war zu einem seiner Regale hinüber gegangen und nahm ein Päckchen raus. Er reichte es Roland, der sich wieder beruhigt hatte.

„Das ist für Helena Pierce in New Haven. Und Esther nehmt Ihr bitte mit.“

„WAS?!“

Zed drehte sich zu der jungen Frau um, die sich sichtlich versteift hatte und zu einem Widerspruch ansetzen wollte.

„Du hast mir hier gute Hilfe geleistet. Danke dafür. In New Haven habe ich eine Praxis, die brach liegt, seitdem ich nicht mehr da war. Ich möchte, dass du sie in Schuss bringst, bis ich es mal einrichten kann, vorbei zu kommen.“

Roland war inzwischen mit dem Päckchen aus der Werkstatt und außer Sicht gegangen, nicht ohne einen neugierigen Blick nach hinten.

Zed antwortete ihre Frage nicht direkt, sondern hob einen schweren Metallwerkzeugkasten hoch, der direkt neben dem Arbeitstisch stand.

„Helena Pierce ist in New Haven diejenige, die das Sagen hat. Sie sorgt dort für Ordnung. Das Päckchen für sie beinhaltet unter anderem auch einen Brief in dem ich ihr sowohl deinen Zweck als auch deine tierische Begleitung erklärt habe. Das hier,“ er drückte ihr den Kasten in die Arme, den sie nur ächtzend und mit Müh und Not halten konnte, „wirst du brauchen.“

Esther hörte den Hünen hinter sich kurz auflachen und sah dann nur eine große Hand in Sicht kommen, die ihr den Kasten abnahm.

Sie konnte sich nicht erklären, was los war. Sie war kaum ein paar Pandoratage da – gut, in Erdenzeit waren es schon Wochen – und schon schickte Zed sie einfach weg?

Nur am Rand bekam sie mit, wie Zed den Jäger bat, mit ihr außerhalb des Ortes zu warten, bis dass Pierce ihr OK gäbe.

„Warum?“

Beide Männer drehten sich zu ihr um.

„Warum willst du, dass ich hier weg gehe?“

Zed wandte sich ihr zu und lächelte sie über den Mundschutz hinweg an.

„Ich habe ein paar gefährlichere Experimente vor, bei denen ich nicht möchte, dass du etwas abbekommst. Außerdem haben wir immer öfter Banditenbesuch hier, das weißt du. Denkst du, ich habe nicht bemerkt, wie du dich übergeben musstest, nachdem du bei dem letzten Vorfall einem das Hirn rausgeschossen hast?“

Er kam einen Schritt auf sie zu.

„Deine Kampferfahrungen beschränken sich auf die letzten Tage und du zögerst auf Menschen zu schießen. Hier bist du auf Dauer nicht sicher.“

„Auf Pandora ist man nirgends sicher.“, warf der Jäger ein und stellte sich mit einem schiefen Lächeln neben Esther. „ Aber soweit hat er Recht, chica. Du bist ein hübsches Ding und Frauen sind hier sowieso Mangelware. Was glaubst du, was die mit dir anstellen, wenn die dich erwischen? Zed ist hier der Einzige, der jemanden halbwegs zusammenflicken kann. Er hat für die Psychos da draußen immerhin noch einen Wert. Gut für ihn, denn er könnte noch nicht mal seinen eigenen Arsch retten, wenn was ist. Von deinem gleich mit ganz zu schweigen...“

Er legte ihr behutsam eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Wir können zwar nicht garantieren, dass wir heile in New Haven ankommen, aber es ist immer noch besser für dich als hier zu bleiben.“

Esther nickte langsam. Es war schon einleuchtend. Es tat nur recht weh gesagt zu bekommen, dass man ja irgendwie nutzlos war. Auch wenn es wahr war.

„Dann...packe ich besser meine Sachen.“

Sie ließ die beiden Männer stehen und ging zu ihrem Haus hinüber, dass sie nun dann doch verlassen musste.

Auf dem Weg kamen ihr Roland und Brick, an dessen Namen sie sich wieder erinnern konnte, entgegen.

„Sascha!“, brüllte ihr der Riese entgegen und erntete dafür nur einen verwirrten Blick.

„Was bitte?“

„Kannst den Skag Sascha nennen. Passt für beides, egal was er ist.“

„Hm.“, Esther musste unwillkürlich grinsen, weil Brick sich tatsächlich Gedanken über einen Namen gemacht hatte. „Mal schaun, ob er's mag.“

 

Die Frau ging raus und Roland und Brick kamen zurück.

„Ich fahre.“ röhrte Brick schon in dem Moment, in dem sie reinkamen.

„Nein.“ kam Rolands prompte Antwort und Mordecai winkte ab.

„Keiner von uns wird bei dir mitfahren wollen, compadre, du fährst wie ein Kreisel-Ant auf Speed. Erst recht kommt die Kleine nicht bei dir mit.“

„Nein, du fährst mit mir. Esther fährt bei Mordecai mit.“

„Als ob der besser fährt...“, kam schmollend von dem Riesen.

„Also, ihr habt verstanden, was zu tun ist?“

Roland nickte, aber Mordecai war nicht ganz zufrieden.

„Wie bist du eigentlich an die Kleine gekommen? Kämpfen kann sie nicht, kommt also eher nicht von hier. Und verwandt ist sie auch nicht mit dir, denke ich.“

„Nein, nein, das ist sie nicht.“ Zed hatte sich wieder hinter seinen Arbeitstisch begeben und legte Werkzeug parat. „Ich weiß nicht, wie sie herkam. Sie stand plötzlich am Eingang hier, total verwirrt. Bin sowieso sehr fasziniert davon, wie gut die hier klarkommt.“

Im Augenwinkel sah Mordecai, wie Roland sich an ein Regal lehnte, bevor nun auch er fragte: „Inwiefern?“

„Orientierungslos. Ahnungslos. Ich glaube, sie wusste anfangs noch nicht mal auf welchem Planeten sie sich befindet....Aber sie ist doch sehr anpassungsfähig und hat handwerklich was drauf. Sie ist nicht ganz so unfähig, wie ich sie dargestellt habe...Aber ich will sie lieber in New Haven wissen.“  
Mordecai blickte im die Ecke um abzuchecken, ob Esther bereits rauskam, bevor er die Frage stellte, die ihn eher interessierte: „Traust du ihr?“

Nun ließ Zed sein Werkzeug doch sinken und blickte den Jäger nachdenklich an.

„Es gibt zwei Sorten Feinde. Die, die dich sofort auf Sichtkontakt killen wollen und die, die es langsam und hinterrücks machen. Ich lebe noch, also kann ich Sorte 1 bei ihr ausschließen. Ob sie Sorte 2 ist, muss sich wohl zeigen. Ich kann sie ganz gut gebrauchen und sie erscheint mir auch soweit recht ehrlich...also...fürst Erste: Ja.“

 

Esthers Stimme ließ die Männer aufmerken und aus der Werkstatt gucken.

„Komm, jetzt sei kein sturer Esel hier, Sascha...wenn du nicht von selber kommst, werd' ich dich tragen!“

Von der Seite hörte Mordecai ein erfreutes „Ha!“, bevor sich die Gruppe kurz ansah und sich in Richtung der offenen Tür aufmachen.

Wenige Schritte entfernt konnten sie dann ein protestierendes Kläffen hören und Esther kam raus.

An einer Schulter hing ein großer Rucksack, aus dem noch gefüllte Wasserflaschen schauten, an der anderen Schulter eine Incendiary-Sniper und am Gürtel baumelte ein Revolver in einem recht improvisiert aussehendem Holster. Den Skag trug sie wie ein Kind einen zu großen Teddy vor sich weg.

Die Ausrüstung ließ Mordecai schmunzeln. Er konnte Menschen, die nicht auf sich aufpassen konnten und die andere dafür brauchten, nicht ab und die Kleine hatte mit dem ersten Eindruck des kleinen Prinzesschen, das eskortiert werden musste, einen hübschen Minuspunkt bei ihm bekommen. Dass er ihr gut zugeredet hatte, war, damit sie den Auftrag net platzen ließ. Geld war immer nötig und so einen einfachen Job wollte er sich nicht durch die Lappen gehen lassen. Aber ihre Aufmachung sagte deutlich:  _Ich lasse mich nicht unterkriegen!_ Und das gab doch schonmal wieder Pluspunkte.

Mordecai ließ sich innerhalb der Gruppe etwas zurückfallen und schlenderte hinterher.

_Nun da die Zugänge frei sind, sollte die Strecke zu New Haven kein Problem darstellen. Wir müssten bei Sonneuntergang da sein._

Vor ihm packte Esther ihre Sachen und den zappelnden Skag in den Schützenplatz einer ihrer Outrunner. Während Roland ihr selber noch in den hinein half, setzte Mordecai sich hinters Steuer, nur um das Gesicht direkt in den warmen Atem hinter sich zu drehen. Sascha lehnte sich direkt hinter ihm mit den Vorderpfoten an der Reling des Schützenturms und sah sich neugierig um. Mordecai schob das Tier zur Seite und stubste Esther, die versuchte sich Platz zu machen, am Knie an.

„Übrigens...Der Fleischklops da hinten ist Brick und mein Name ist Mordecai.“

Die junge Frau schenkte ihm ein sehr hübsches Lächeln, bevor ihr der hibbelige Skag auf den Schoß sprang. Zwischen den Versuchen das Tier wieder in den Fußraum ihres Sitzes zu bekommen, antwortete sie ihm und erwiederte Mordecais amüsiertes Grinsen.

„Freut- Nghph...Freut mich echt euch kennen zu lernen. Jetzt bleib doch-...Mann!“

Der Skag wand sich immer wieder aus ihrem Griff und lehnte sich wieder mit dem Oberkörper an und zum Teil über die Reling, neugierig und offensichtlich doch begeistert über das neue Umfeld und die neue Gesellschaft.

Und er blieb nicht alleine.

Mit einem begrüßenden Kreischen landete Bloodwing auf der Reling, genau vor Esther und neben dem Skag. Mordecai war sich sicher, dass, wenn man bei Skags Gesichtsausdrücke erkennen könnte, Sascha und Esther, beide, gleich doof geschaut hätten. Es brauchte aber auch nur einen kurzen Moment, damit aus dem kurzen Schreck ein gegenseitiges Interesse wurde. Während sich die beiden Tiere ausführlich beschnupperten, sah man in Esthers Augen pure Begeisterung.

Ihre Bemerkung „Das ist ja in Echt eine richtige Schönheit.“ ging bei Mordecai nicht ohne ein geistiges Fragezeichen vorbei, auch wenn ihre Bewunderung ihn freute und Bloodwing sich verzückt und eitel vor ihr aufplusterte. Was sie aber mit 'in Echt' meinte, konnte er nicht fragen, denn Roland fuhr los.

 


	5. Teil 4

Esther kramte in ihrem Rucksack, während an ihr vorbei die Felsen und Metallbaracken vorbei zischten. Sie zog ihren Schal heraus und machte ihn mit etwas Wasser aus einer Flasche nass.

Jedes Mal, wenn sie nach oben blickte, konnte sie Bloodwings Silhouette am Himmel über ihnen erkennen.

Sie fand den Vogel faszinierend und riss nur für das Tuch den Blick von ihm fort, um es sich herumzuwickeln und gescheit festzustecken. Wenn ihre Erinnerung nicht trügte, würde die Strecke quer durch sehr sandiges Gebiet gehen...

Esther zog sich eine Lage über das Gesicht, sodass Mund und Nase bedeckt waren.

Kaum befuhren sie eine engere Schlucht mit Säulen links und rechts, rauschte es laut aus Mordecais ECHO und Rolands Stimme erklang.

„Halt bitte kurz vor'm Übergang zu den Dahl Headlands“

Mordecai gab nur ein kurzes „okay.“ zu hören, dann war schon ein großes Tor zu sehen, an dessen Seite nicht nur ein Claptrap, sondern auch einige Automaten unter einer Überdachung standen.

Roland wartete dort bereits; er und Brick waren ausgestiegen.

„Kurze Planänerung.“ Er kam zum Runner herüber und legte eine Hand an die Seitenfenster als der Jäger zum Stehen gekommen war.

„Wir halten uns nach dem Tor westlich. Lillith ist da irgendwo unterwegs und bat mich eben, sie einzusammeln.

„Ach, kommt die da nicht selber weg?“

Mordecai klang genervt, aber viel mehr konnte Esther von ihrer Position aus nicht erkennen.

„Esther?“

Sie drehte ihren Sitz etwas, damit die große MG nicht mehr die Sicht auf Roland versperrte. Die Pedalen dafür hatte sie entdeckt, nachdem sich Sascha darauf gelegt hatte und sie einige Runden im Kreis hat drehen lassen. Jetzt schlief der Skag unter ihrem Sitzpolster und Roland lächelte ruhig.

„Halt bitte den Kopf unten, es könnte brenzlig werden. Wir kommen gleich in eine Zone, in der man häufig auf Banditenpatrouillen trifft.“

Brick klang eher begeistert, als er laut von weiter hinten hinzufügte: „Lass uns den Spaß! Wir machen schon unseren Job. Die haben keine Chance!“

Esther nickte nur und Roland ging zum Wagen zurück. Kurz bevor beide Motoren starteten, meinte sie Mordecai etwas von „Kindergarten“ murren zu hören, war sich aber nicht so sicher. Ihr kam trotzdem der Verdacht, das sich der Trupp doch nicht ganz so gut verstand, wie sie daheim vor dem Bildschirm immer angenommen hatte.

Kaum öffnete sich das Tor, wusste Esther, dass sie mit dem Sand recht hatte. Die direkt anschließende Straße war bis zu den Schrotthaufen am Straßenrand versandet. Windböen wirbelten eine Wolke nach dem anderen auf.

Alle paar Meter konnte sie Mordecai husten hören oder sah ihn seitlich aus dem Fenster spucken und dabei waren sie noch nicht aus den Windschutzwänden heraus.

Esther selber hatte ihr Tuch und konnte notfalls das auch über die Augen ziehen, aber Mordecai musste fahren...

Ihr fiel das große Dreieckstuch ein, dass sie aus anderen Stoffresten noch gemacht hatte. Eigentlich war es ja aus einer Schnappsidee heraus für Sascha entstanden...Aber er mochte es sowieso nicht und es sah auch lächerlich an ihm aus.

Sie zog das Tuch aus der Tasche, befeuchtete es ebenfalls und hielt es über die Reling gelehnt an die Schulter des Jägers.

„Gegen den Sand.“

Irgendwie musste sie ihn aus Gedanken gerissen haben, denn er fuhr unter ihrer Hand zusammen und verriss dabei etwas das Lenkrad. Der Wagen kam ins Schlenkern, fing sich aber nachdem Esther unsanft gegen das Geländer gedrückt wurde.

Mordecai blickte kurz von der Straße weg auf ihre Hand und nickte. Er nahm das Tuch mit der linken Hand und hielt es sich vor das Gesicht, während er wieder los fuhr.

„Danke. Mach bitte fest.“

_Sicher, er darf ja das Lenkrad net loslassen..._

Dafür musste sie sich aber ein gutes Stück über das Geländer hängen.

Sie hatte das Tuch gerade fest geknotet, als sie erst ein Zischen und dann einen Knall hörte. Das Nächste was sie merkte, war, wie sie aus ihrer Kabine geschleudert wurde.

 

Auch Roland hatte die Explosion hinter sich gehört. Als sich dann auch noch Mordecai via ECHO-Dauerverbindung meldete, machte er so scharf kehrt, dass Brick sich an den Rand seines Schützenturms klammerte, während der sich die Lungen raus brüllte und lachte.

„Mierda! Ich hab die Kleine verloren!“

Sie fanden Mordecai direkt in einem Schusswechsel mit einem fremden Wagen. Esthers Gestalt war ein gutes Stück von den driftenden Wägen entfernt und schien sich noch aufrappeln zu müssen.

Roland fuhr direkt auf den gegnerischen Wagen zu, während hinter ihm Brick eine Salve nach der anderen abfeuerte.

Kaum verabschiedete sich das angreifende Fahrzeug mit einem Knall, mischte sich schon ein zweiter gegnerischer Runner ein, auf dem sich seitlich ein Psycho axtschwingend heraushängen ließ.

Mehr nebenher war zu sehen, wie Esther sich Rucksack und Sniper schnappte, die beide nicht weit von ihr weg lagen und zu einem Felsvorsprung in der nahegelegenen Felswand rannte. Es schlugen zwar ein paar Schüsse in ihrer Nähe ein, aber zum Glück wurde sie nicht getroffen.

Rolands und Mordecais Outrunner umkreisten den Neuankömmling so gut es ging. Brick ließ die MG heiß laufen und Roland sah zu möglichst viel Schaden ausweichen zu können, ohne außer Sichtweite zu fahren. Sie waren inzwischen schon auf recht wüstenartigen Grund; die Reifen gruben sich zwischendurch in den Sand und drehten durch, sie kamen oft ins Schleudern und kollidierten schließlich mit dem gegnerischen Wagen.

Ein gezielter Schuss Mordecais auf den Tank ließ direkt neben Roland einen kleinen Feuerball aufgehen. Fahrer und der unvorsichtige Beifahrer wurden im hohen Bogen herausgeschleudert. Doch während der Fahrer schließlich regungslos liegen blieb, stand der Psycho scheinbar unverletzt auf und rannte plötzlich in Richtung Felswand los.

Weder Mordecai, noch Brick, noch Roland reagierten rechtzeitig. Roland versuchte zu drehen, Brick sprang aus dem Wagen heraus. Keiner kam allerdings weit.

Es gab nur einen Knall und der Psycho landete aus dem Laufen heraus mit dem Gesicht in den Sand...beziehungsweise: Er hätte es getan, wenn er noch eines gehabt hätte.

Esther kniete an die Felswand gelehnt mit aufgerissenen Augen und der Sniper in der Hand. Roland zog beide Augenbrauen hoch.

_Die hat dem wirklich einen glatten Kopfschuss verpasst? Auf der Distanz?_

Über das ECHO war nur ein überraschtes „Anfängerglück.“ zu hören.

Die Schützin stand erst ganz aus ihrer Deckung auf, als sich die beiden Runner ihr näherten. Aus der Nähe konnte Roland dann erkennen, dass sie ein Bein leicht von sich weg streckte und es nicht belastete. Sie hatte sich an der Seite eine große, unschöne Verbrennung zugezogen. Das Hosenbein hin in Fetzen herab. Der Rest von ihr schien allerdings, bis auf ein paar Flecken, unversehrt geblieben zu sein. Sie hatte richtig Glück gehabt!

Bei ihr angekomme meinte Mordecai noch im Fahrersitz: „Zed wird stinksauer sein.“

„Zed wird nichts mitbekommen.“

Esthers Stimme klang gepresst, ihre Lippen waren fast nur noch ein schmaler Strich. Sie hatte definitiv Schmerzen.

Während Roland aus dem Wagen stieg und aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte, dass Mordecai und Brick es ihm gleich taten, sicherte die Verletzte ihre Waffe und nutzte sie als behelfsmäßige Stütze, als sie zu ihrer lädierten Tasche griff und sich eine der Flaschen und einige Streifen Stoff herauszog. Während sie sich das Wasser über das Bein kippte, sprach sie weiter.

„Es ist nur eine Verbennung, kein Weltuntergang. Tut beschissen weh, sieht beschissen aus, bringt mich aber nicht um. Es steckt nichts drin und den Sand habe ich auch gleich raus.“

Der kleine Skag – sie hatte wohl Bricks Vorschlag angenommen, ihn Sascha zu nennen – war inzwischen ebenfalls aus dem Sitz gesprungen und lief aufgeregt um sein Frauchen herum. Als diese sich die Stoffbandagen um das verletzte Bein wickelte, schnüffelte der Skagwelpe daran und gab etwas von sich, das wie ein Winseln klang. Esther lächelte nur und strich, als sie fertig war, dem Tier sanft über den Kopf.

Roland konnte nicht viel anders als Mitlächeln. Es kannte zwar innige Mensch-Tier-Beziehungen durch Mordecai und Bloodwing, aber es war immer schön etwas anderes als den üblichen Friss-oder-Stirb-Alltag zu sehen. Oftmals zwar sehr seltsam, aber immer schön. Esther, die sich nun hinkend in die Richtung von Mordecais Runner machte, schien jedenfalls das neue Leittier für Sascha geworden zu sein. Er watschelte ihr hinterher, seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit war bei ihr.

Als Esther kurz vor den Männern halt machte, überlegte Roland, ob es wirklich so klug wäre, noch Lillth zu holen. Mit einer Verletzten im Gepäck und einem schnell nahenden Sonnenuntergang würde die Sache schon schwieriger. Auch dass Brick ein Medikit aus einer seiner Taschen zauberte und es ihr gab, änderte nicht viel an der Situation. Medikits wirkten nur über die Zeit hinweg, was zwar immer noch viel schneller als der normale Heilungsprozess war, aber immer noch nicht schnell genug für die Reise. Zumal Lillith sich mit zu ihr in die Kabine quetschen werden musste...

Die junge Frau schien die Skepsis in seinem Gesicht gesehen zu haben. Sie sah ihn an und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ist schon okay, Roland.“

Da er selber auch nicht viel Lust hatte, zurück zu fahren, Zeds und Lilliths Fragen und gegebenenfalls deren Ärger abzukriegen, ließ er dann doch Brick Esther dabei helfen, zurück in den Sitz zu steigen, während er selber wieder in den Fahrersitz seines eigenen Runners stieg und dort wartete, bis Brick auch noch Rucksack und Skag bei ihr verstaute und Mordecai ihr die Nutzung des Medikits erklärt hatte. Mit Brick wieder auf Schussposten gab Roland Gas und fuhr vor, in Richtung von Lilliths Position.

 

Es gab keine weiteren Zwischenfälle, bis sie Lillith gefunden hatten.

Sie stand an einem heruntergekommenen Gebäude, das mehr wie eine Garage als wie ein echtes Haus aussah, und war umgeben von regungslos da liegenden Körpern. Sie schlenderte an den Leichen vorbei auf die haltenden Wagen zu, wechselte ein paar kaum verständliche Worte und einige vielsagende Blicke mit Roland und ging dann direkt auf Esther zu.

Esther selber merkte schon, wie Lillth sie von weitem musterte und zog Sascha, der schon wieder auf ihren Schoß geklettert war, enger an ihre Brust. Lillith hatte zwar nicht viel zu sehen bekommen, schließlich hatte Esther wieder ihr Tuch umgewickelt, das sie bei ihrem Flug zuvor fast verloren hätte, aber es war einfach unangenehm, derartig kritisch betrachtet zu werden. Sie war sich sicher, nicht sonderlich gut abzuschneiden. Dementsprechend knapp fiel auch die Begrüßung aus.

„Tagchen.“ - „Hi.“

Immerhin schenkte Lillith ihr ein Lächeln, als sie anfing über die Wagenseite zu ihr hoch zu klettern. Esther rutschte zur Seite und schob den Rucksack unter den Sitz. Das verletzte Bein ließ sie seitlich aus dem Wagen hängen.

Vorsichtig quetschte sich Lillth in die entstandene Lücke. Zu Esthers Überraschung passten sie tatsächlich beide hinein, wenn auch nur knapp. Hätte sie selber nicht gedacht.

Lilliths Blick auf das Bein und den Skag sprach zwar Bände, aber sie sagte nichts.

Mordecai startete gerade den Motor, als sich Roland knisternd per ECHO meldete:

„So. Jetzt haben wir ein Problem. Die Sonne geht unter und da vorne scheint ein Sandsturm aufzuziehen. Wenn wir jetzt losfahren, werden wir in ca. einer Stunde nichts mehr sehen können.“

Neben Esther zog Lillith ihr ECHO hervor und antwortete: „Nicht weit von hier hab ich 'ne Höhle gefunden, die sehr tief geht. Hab' sie leergeräumt, war voll mit Banditen. Könnten da die Nacht oder zumindest den Sturm abwarten.“

Viele andere Möglichkeiten hatten sie nicht, also steuerten sie die Koordinaten an, die Lillith ihnen gab. Der Eingang war zwar recht klein, aber man kam mit den Runnern noch hinein. Sie parkten die Wagen nach der ersten Biegung, damit die nicht zu sehr zugeschüttet würden.

Esther stieg als Letzte aus, während Roland und Lillith schon vor gingen und prüften, ob hier wirklich alles banditenfrei war. Sie schulterte Waffe und Rucksack und ließ Sascha herunterspringen. Wieder war ihr Brick beim Aussteigen behilflich.

„Danke.“ Sie grinste ihm an, während er sie wie ein Leichtgewicht absetzte. „Aber lass mich's nachher mal selber versuchen. Ich glaube, es geht, dank deinem Kit.“

Brick grinste breit und nickte. Esther glaubte, dass der Hüne irgendwie einen Narren an ihr gefressen hatte. Beziehungsweise an ihr und Sascha, denn es verging kaum eine Interaktion, bei der er nicht nebenher noch dem Skagjungen über den Kopf gestreichelt hatte.

Die ersten Schritte waren schmerzhaft. Ihr schossen die Tränen in die Augen, als ihre Muskeln scharfe Signale das Bein hoch schickten. Offensichtlich hatte das Adrenalin bisher einen super Job getan.

_Ich will nicht wissen, wie sich das ohne Behandlung anfühlt...Scheiße._

Hinkend und von Brick und Sascha begleitet schloss sie zu Mordecai auf, der etwas zurückgeblieben war, und folgte so den beiden Vorgängern.

Sie fanden eine etwas abgelegenere Ecke, die komplett windgeschützt schien. Wer auch immer vorher hier war, derjenige musste sich auch das gleiche gedacht haben, denn es lagen Reste eines Lagers herum.

Esther und Sascha zogen sich etwas in eine Ecke zurück, während sich Lillith und Mordecai daran machten, die Reste des Lagerfeuer wiederzubeleben. Sie setzte sich allerdings nicht, so wie sie eigentlich vor hatte, sondern suchte aus den Ecken alles heraus, was brennbar schien. Hinter ihr hatten die beiden Kammerjäger damit begonnen sich anzuzicken. Schließlich hatte das Feuer nicht sofort angefangen zu brennen, so wie Mordecai großspurig angekündigt hatte. Und Lillith konnte da natürlich nicht still bleiben.

„Oh, warum brennt denn dein Feuer nicht? Ich dachte, du kannst das so gut.“ - „Ach sei still.“ - „Warum? Ich meine, sieht ja nicht danach aus, dass du versuchst irgend etwas Brennbares anzuzünden.“ - „Sieht ja auch nicht danach aus, als würdest du irgend etwas Brennbares besorgen!“

_Ach du Schande...die kratzen sich ja gleich die Augen aus._

Das verletzte Bein von sich gestreckt und auf dem gesunden balancierend hockte sich Esther hin und sammelte Stoff und Papierfetzen und Holzstücke ein. Sie fand sogar ein paar der Steckbriefe ihrer Begleiter und klemmte sie sich unter. Mit ihrer kleinen Ladung hinkte sie zu den beiden Zankenden herüber.

„Ehm...ich hoffe, das hier kann helfen.“

Beide blickten auf, den Ärger noch im Blick. Mordecai stand schließlich von seiner hockenden Haltung auf und nahm ihr die Sachen ab.

„Danke. Wenigstens macht sich eine hier nützlich.“

Er sprach, während er alles auf dem Aschehaufen fallen ließ. Kaum war er fertig, schien bei Lillith eine Sicherung durchzubrennen.

„Nützlich?! Verzieh' dich, ich zeig dir nützlich!“

Sie schob Esther und Mordecai ruppig nach hinten, die Tattoos am Leuchten. Was genau sie tat, bekam Esther nicht genau mit. Lillith hatte ihr durch den Schubser das Gleichgewicht gebrochen. Aus normalem Reflex trat sie in einem Ausfallschritt voll mit dem verbrannten Bein auf. Das Bein knickte sofort unter ihr ein und sie stürzte seitlich auf den Boden.

Es war, als wäre sie auf glühende Kohlen gefallen. Sie rollte sich keuchend auf den Bauch und legte mit geschlossenen Augen die Stirn auf den sandigen Steinboden. Solange ihr die Schmerzwellen das Bein hochschossen, nahm sie nicht viel wahr. Sie hatte einen grauen, knisternden Schleier vor den Augen und ein Rauschen in den Ohren. Erst als sich das wieder legte, bemerkte sie, wie Sascha direkt vor ihr war und immer wieder winselnd seine Schnauze an ihre Schulter drücke. Mordecai kniete neben ihr und hatte ihr eine Hand auf den Rücken gelegt.

„Chica? Geht's wieder?“

Leicht benommen schob sie sich etwas von dem Boden hoch und nickte.

„J-Ja. D-denke schon. Sorry.“ Mordecai half ihr auf und weigerte sich ihren Arm loszulassen. „Es geht wieder, danke, du brauchst mich nicht fest zu halten.“ Sie lächelte ihn leicht schief an, schließlich wollte sie ihm nicht vor die Stirn stoßen.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie Lillith bei dem nun flackernen Feuer stehen und Roland unweit von ihr. Sie waren beide erstarrt und blickten zu ihr herüber.

„Nichts da. Du bist grad' voll auf eine frische Wunde gefallen.“ Mordecai führte sie direkt zu der Wand, die dem Feuer am nächsten war, an die sie sich direkt setzte. Kaum saß sie, machte er sich auch direkt daran, ihr den Verband vom Bein abzunehmen. Esther biss die Zähne jedes Mal zusammen, wenn er an den Stoffstreifen zog, die stellenweise an der Wunde festklebten. Ihr wurde regelrecht schlecht vor Schmerz.

„War 'ne schlechte Idee, das direkt auf die frische Wunde zu packen. Das reißt jetzt alles wieder auf.“

Vor ihr drehte Mordecai sich noch nicht mal ganz um. Esther sah nur, wie er über seine Schulter Lillith anblickte, die das Gesicht verzog und sofort den Schritt, den sie in ihre Richtung gemacht hatte, wieder zurück trat. Ohne eine Antwort auf den Kommentar der Sirene wandte sich Mordecai wieder Esther zu und nahm den Stoff vorsichtig komplett ab.

Es sah an ein paar Stellen tatsächlich verheilt aus, aber das waren wohl nur die leichten Verbrennungen gewesen, denn die ganze Seite war überzogen mit großen Löchern in der Haut durch die man auf rohes Fleisch sehen konnte. An den Stellen, wo der Verband abgerissen werden musste, hatte es angefangen zu bluten.

„Hattest du ihr nicht ein Medikit gegeben, Brick?“ - „War nur 'n Kleines. Hab nichts Größeres.“ - „Mierda...“

Roland war näher gekommen und beugte sich über Mordecai, hinweg um sich die Wunde anzusehen.

„Schaut übel aus. Sauber, aber übel. Noch ein Medikit kann sie jetzt nicht haben. Kennst ja die Nebenwirkungen, wenn man sie zu schnell nimmt.“

Esther blickte auf. Roland sah besorgt aus und auch Mordecais Gesichtsausdruck ließ keine Begeisterung sehen.

„Wir werden eh einige Zeit hier verbringen, oder? Bis dahin ist das trocken und dann ist der Sand auch kein Problem mehr.“

Die beiden Männer sahen erst sie und dann sich gegenseitig nur skeptisch an, bevor Roland nickte.

„Das sollte trotzdem nochmal behandelt werden. Ich hole richtiges Verbandszeug.“

Modercai stand wortlos mit Roland auf und beide verschwanden in Richtung der abgestellten Runner. Esther lehnte benommen den Kopf gegen die Wand an ihrem Rücken und hoffte darauf, dass das Brennen und Pochen an ihrem Bein nachlässt. Während Roland schließlich neben ihr den Verbandskasten auspackte, ließ das Ploppen eines Flaschenverschlusses sie aufmerken.

Mordecai hockte direkt vor ihr mit einer Flasche, gefüllt mit einer bernsteinfarbenen Flüssigkeit.

Der Anblick riss Esther etwas aus ihrer Benommenheit. Sie versuchte sich gerade an der Wand aufzusetzen, weg von dem Mann, der ihr mit der Flasche näher kam, als ihr lieb war.

„Ne, Mordecai...“

Sie drückte sich enger an die Wand.

„Lass gut sein. Das muss jetzt echt nicht...“

Mordecai grinste und zeigte eine Reihe weißer Zähne, die neben seiner sonnengegerbten Haut regelrecht hervorblitzten. Seine Schadenfreude war glasklar zu erkennen.

„Ach, chica...das wird nicht schlimmer als die Verbrennung selber.“

Mit den Worten kippte er den Alkohol über ihr Bein.

Esther japste auf. Sie kannte Schmerz nicht in dieser Art. Klar, sie hatte auch Krämpfe während ihrer Periode, kannte Migräne und hatte sich auch schon oft beim Kochen verbrannt. Aber eine Verletzung, die eigentlich einen Krankenhausaufenthalt erfordern würde, hatte sie bisher ganz vermeiden können. Das hier war ein komplett unbekanntes Kaliber.

„Kriegt das Bein abgefackelt, kein Ton. Kriegt den Verband abgezogen, kein Ton. Aber mein Ale bringt sie zum Quietschen.“

„Alter!“, grollte Esther nur und schlug in Richtung der schmunzelnden Stimmen aus, was ihr aber nicht mehr als weiteres Schmunzeln einbrachte.

Ein paar Minuten und eines an Gefrotzel später war das Bein frisch und wesentlich professioneller verbunden.

Die Kammerjäger hatten sich zusammen an das Feuer gesetzt, Esther war an der Wand nicht weit davon sitzen geblieben. Sascha, der während des Verbandwechsels mit Brick herumgetollt hatte, war wieder an ihre Seite zurückgekehrt.

Von draußen heulte der Wind, der eine Sandböe nach der anderen in den ungeschützten Teil der Höhle blies. Die wenigen Streifen Sonnenlicht wurden langsam rot und schwanden schließlich ganz.

 

Sie verbrachten tatsächlich die ganze Nacht in der Höhle und das sogar ohne unwillkommenen Besuch. Alle paar Stunden wechselten sich Mordecai und die anderen und auch Esther bei der Nachtwache ab, sodass jeder ein paar Stunden Schlaf bekam. Die Zeit verblieb still, man hörte nur das Heulen des Sturms draußen. Die Kammerjäger unterhielten sich kaum und ihr Reisegast hatte sich an ihre Wand zurückgezogen, bis auf das eine Mal, bei dem sie aus ihrer Tasche eine kleine Ladung getrockneter Fleischstreifen hervorgezaubert hatte, nachdem Bricks knurrender Magen in der Höhle wie ein Knurren von Esthers Haustier geschallt hatte. Es war genug, dass jeder ein paar Streifen haben konnte. Nicht viel, aber immerhin etwas.

Mordecai nahm nur einen für sich und einen für Bloodwing und gab den Rest an Brick weiter. Esther schien es ebenso gemacht zu haben, denn auch sie hinkte nur mit 2 Streifen auf ihren Platz zurück, wo sie einen an den kleinen Skag weiter gab und selber an dem zweiten eher lustlos herumkaute. Das Bein schien keine weiteren Mucken zu machen, was Mordecai recht zufrieden bemerkte. Es wäre ärgerlich gewesen, wenn der gute Alkohol verschwendet worden wäre.

Es dämmerte, als sich schließlich der Wind wieder legte und Roland nach einem Check von draußen zurückkam und den Aufbruchsbefehl gab.

 


	6. Teil 5

Der Anblick der Ortschaft, die mehr einem organisierten Schrottplatz ähnelte als etwas, in dem man eine Siedlung erwartetet, war eigenartig. Esther wusste zwar, was sie dort erwarten könnte, schließlich hatte sie dort einige Zeit ingame verbracht, aber jetzt, hier im Wagen, direkt und in echt vor New Haven und mit Lillith neben und Mordecai vor ihr kamen wieder Ängste auf, die sie in den letzten Tagen in Fyrestone vergessen durfte.

Wieder war sie auf den Gutwillen eines Fremden angewiesen. Wieder wurde sie aus einer gewohnten Umgebung mit gewohnten Mitmenschen – Gut, Claptrap konnte man jetzt nicht als Mensch bezeichnen, aber er war vertraut – in der sie immerhin wusste, was sie tun konnte und was man von ihr erwartete, gerissen.

Diesmal war sie aber nicht alleine. Sascha hatte es sich halb auf ihren und, nachdem diese sich immerhin damit arrangieren konnte, halb auf Lilliths Schoß zusammen gerollt. Roland hat sich zusammen mit Brick und Zeds Brief auf den Weg zu New Havens Leiterin, Helena Pierce, gemacht. Jetzt gerade musste über ihr und Saschas Verbleib verhandelt werden, dessen war sich Esther sicher.

Sie lehnte sich in ihrem Sitz zurück, soweit es ihre leicht unbequeme Position - das verletzte Bein hing schon die ganze Fahrt über seitlich aus dem Wagen – und die neben ihr eingedöste Sirene erlaubten und seufzte leise. Immer wieder zupfte sie an ihrer Kleidung und dem Kopftuch herum und blickte nervös in die Ortschaft.

Die Wägen waren außerhalb, noch vor den Stadtbarrikaden, abgestellt worden. Von außen sah man kaum, dass überhaupt jemand dort lebte. Man hörte nur hin und wieder, wie Metall auf Metall klapperte und zwei Claptrap-Stimmen, von der eine immer wieder panisch die ganze Gegend zusammenschrie.

Zu sehen war allerdings niemand.

 

 

Der leise Seufzer war Mordecai nicht entgangen. Er ignorierte ihn einfach nur. Zurückgelehnt in seinem Fahrersitz grummelte er mit verschränkten Armen vor sich hin.

Ausgerechnet Brick musste Roland zu den Verhandlungen mit Pierce mitnehmen. Von allen Leuten dieser Holzkopf Brick! Und ihn selber musste er ja bei Lillith und dem Prinzesschen lassen. Hatte ja nicht gereicht, dass die Sirene ihm Sprüche drucken musste, nur weil sich die Fremde etwas verletzt hatte...Als hätte er damit rechnen können, dass die sich komplett aus der Kabine hangelt und genau in dem Moment einer diese beschissenen Benzinkanister auf sie wirft!

Nein, jetzt musste er hier draußen sitzen und Wachhund für die beiden Weiber spielen. Immerhin hielten die grade die Klappe.

Bloodwing hatte sich irgendwann auf eine der Seitenteile vom Wagen neben Mordecai niedergelassen und ließ immer wieder mal ein sanftes Krähen hören, gerade so, als wüsste er genau, wie schlecht gelaunt sein Freund gerade war. Auch wenn es Mordecais Laune nicht viel besserte, auf Bloodwing konnte und wollte er nicht wütend sein. Zwischendurch, wie als Antwort auf die Aufmunterungsversuche, ließ er seine Finger durch das spärliche Gefieder wandern und kraulte ihn gedankenverloren.

Es dauerte gefühlte Ewigkeiten, bis sich etwas auf dem Stück sichtbaren Platz im Ort tat.

 

 

Bricks laute, bellende Stimme ließ Lillith aus dem Halbschlaf aufwachen. Genervt öffnete sie ein Auge und sah den riesigen Haufen Mann auf zwei Beinen vom Dorfplatz aus auf sie zu kommen. Seine Worte hatte sie gar nicht richtig verstanden, musste sie aber wohl auch nicht. Sie schienen an die Frau neben ihr gerichtet zu sein, die sich nun umständlich aufmachte, den Skag aus dem Wagen zu schieben und selber auszusteigen. Dass sie sehr darauf bedacht schien, Lillith nicht mehr als nötig anzustoßen, machte die ganze Aktion noch umständlicher.

Lillith grinste nur, schloss das Auge wieder und machte es sich im nun endlich wieder freien Schützenplatz bequem.

Bricks Verhalten nach zu urteilen, war ja alles gut gelaufen. Also konnte es nun endlich bald weitergehen. Dass die Männer unbedingt Zeds Bitte nachkommen mussten und Taxi für diese Frau spielen mussten, hatte wirklich genug Zeit gekostet und sie hoffte stark, dass sich zumindest die Bezahlung dafür lohnte.

Die Gedanken der Sirene wanderten vom jetzigen Geschehen um sie herum auf die kommenden Aufgaben zu: Es gab wohl weiter draußen eine Wissenschaftlerin, die sich auf die Kammer spezialisiert hatte. Den ECHO-Aufnahmen zufolge, die Lillith und ihre Begleiter in der Wüste gefunden hatten, hieß sie Patricia Tannis, hatte mindestens ein Schlüsselfragment für die Kammer gefunden, wusste wann sich diese öffnete und wo sie war und hatte zudem amtlich einen an der Klatsche.

Sobald die Fracht jetzt in New Haven untergebracht wurde, konnten sie endlich zu ihr fahren und der Kammer so ein gutes Stück näher kommen.

 

Auf dem Weg zu Frau Pierce waren sie von mehreren Augen beobachtet worden. Esther konnte regelrecht spüren, wie sich Mordecais Blick zwischen ihre Schulterblätter bohrte, bis sie endlich aus dem Sichtfeld war.

Im Dorf selber kam ihr nur ein etwas zu kurz geratener Mann in einer Werkstatt direkt beim Eingang bekannt vor. Ansonsten kannte sie niemanden und niemand sprach sie an. Letzteres lag allerdings höchstwahrscheinlich an der tierischen Begleitung.

Helena Pierce war eine Frau, die Esther auf Mitte 30 oder Anfang 40 schätzte. Esther fand, dass sie trotz der strengen Gesichtszügen recht hübsch war, mit den braunen, in einem Dutt zurückgebundenen Haaren und den bernsteinfarbenen Augen. Beziehungsweise DEM bernsteinfarbenen Auge. Das war nämlich das einzige Problem an Pierces Aussehen: die rechte Gesichtshälfte war von einer riesigen Narbe überzogen und das rechte Auge war nur noch ein milchig trüber, weißer Ball.

Dass sie auch noch einen mechanischen rechten Arm besaß, fiel Esther erst auf, als sich die Frau dem Neuankömmling zuwandte. Irgendwas regte sich in Esthers Erinnerungen und sagte ihr, dass Sascha besser nicht mit dieser Frau alleine in einem Raum sein sollte.

 

Genauer darüber nachdenken konnte Esther allerdings nicht, da Miss Pierce sie nach einem kurzen Mustern ansprach.

„Sie sind also unsere neue Krankenschwester.“

Esther stutzte und öffnete den Mund zu einer Antwort, die aber sofort abgewürgt wurde.

„Keine Sorge. Ich habe Zeds Brief gelesen. Sie sollen die Instandhaltung der Gesundheitsautomaten hier und seiner Praxis im Nebenhaus übernehmen.“

Sie ging langsam um den Tisch, der zwischen ihnen war und an den sie sich gelehnt hatte, herum und auf Esther zu.

„Das ist uns allen sehr willkommen. Zed schafft es nur selten nach New Haven und ich vertraue seinem Urteilsvermögen, was deine technischen Fähigkeiten angeht. Der Skag allerdings...“

Das funktionierende Auge wanderte mit einem schwer definierbaren Blick auf Sascha, der seinen Platz hinter Esther nicht verlassen hatte, nun aber näher an ihr Bein rückte.

„Sie müssen wissen, dass in dieser Stadt der eine oder andere seine Geschichte über Begegnungen mit Skags erzählen kann. Die meisten enden mit dem Verlust eines Menschen oder dem eines Körperteils. Ich selber...“

Mit einem Finger deutete sie auf ihre vernarbte Gesichtshälfte.

„..habe meinen Ehemann und mein Gesicht im Schlund eines solchen Wesens...verloren.“

Der Blick ruhte noch einige Momente auf dem Tier, das sich immer enger an Esther drückte und versuchte sich dort zu verstecken. Er schien zu spüren, dass ihm nicht viel Zuneigung entgegen kam.

„Nun, hier in New Haven hat es schon für viele eine neue Chance sich zu beweisen gegeben. Er kann bei Ihnen bleiben. Sie sind aber für ihn verantwortlich und werden für alles, was er tut, zur Rechenschaft gezogen. Und sollte er mal alleine unterwegs sein und jemand erschrickt sich vor ihm oder etwas in der Art, dann wird es niemanden interessieren, wenn er erschossen wird. Also: Passen Sie auf ihn auf und halten ihn immer bei sich.“

Bei den letzten Worten begab sie sich wieder hinter ihren Tisch und bedachte Esther noch mit einem langen, schweigenden Blick, bevor sie deutlich machte, dass das Gespräch, das sich ja mehr zu ein Vortrag gestaltetet hatte, zu Ende war.

„Willkommen in New Haven, Miss...Esther.“

 

 

Das, was von Miss Pierce als Zeds Praxis bezeichnet wurde, war eine einzige Müllhalde. Überall lagen Schrotteile, zerbrochene Gegenstände, Papiere und ähnliches herum.

Roland betrat hinter der etwas hilflos d'reinschauenden Esther den Raum und stellte den Werkzeugkasten in einer der wenigen Ecken, die in denen seiner Meinung nach noch kein heilloses Chaos ausgebrochen war.

Er blickte auf die Frau, die mit dem Rücken zu ihm einige Schritte weiter im Raum stand. Vor dem Müll und dem Chaos wirkte sie schon fast klein und verloren.

Auch wenn er wusste, dass seine Aufgabe hier vorbei war und dass es ihn nicht weiter interessieren musste, fragte er sich, wie gut sie hier klarkommen würde. Er würde sie als circa gleichaltrig einschätzen und dennoch war sie unerfahrener als er oder irgendeiner seiner Weggefährten. Es würde definitiv nicht einfach für sie, sie hatte viel zu lernen. Eine Menge zu lernen.

So oder so gab es für ihn aber nur noch eine Aufgabe jetzt: Die Kammer. Jetzt wo sie Tannis ausfindig gemacht hatten, durften sie keine Zeit mehr verlieren.

Er klopfte der Frau einmal kurz auf den Rücken und verabschiedete sich mit einem „ Halt die Ohren steif, man sieht sich.“ .

 


	7. Teil 6

Zwei ganze Pandora-Tage brauchte sie insgesamt um die Praxis zu entrümpeln, aufzuräumen und zu putzen. Was kaputt war, warf sie weg. Was absolut unnütz war, warf sie weg. Was zwar beschädigt, aber noch reparierbar war, verstaute sie in einer eigenen Ecke.

Jedes Mal, wen sie Sachen aus der Praxis herausschaffte und außerhalb von New Haven ablud, wurden sie und Sascha, der ihr stets hinterhertrottete und entweder Teile aufsammelte, die sie auf dem Weg verlor, oder selber etwas Schrott trug, beobachtet. Die Leute mussten in der Tat Angst vor Sascha haben, denn zunächst sprach niemand mit ihr.

Erst nach einiger Zeit, Esther hatte die Wasservorräte schon für sich und Sascha aufgebraucht und sich entschieden eine erste Pause einzulegen um Frau Pierce nach einer Möglichkeit sich zu versorgen zu fragen, war ein Schemen im Eingang der kleinen Praxis zu sehen. Das Oberhaupt der Ortschaft stand in der offenen Tür.

Durch sie erfuhr Esther von den Essensrationen, die jeder jeden Tag von unter Verschluss gehaltenen Automaten erhielt und der Pumpstation im hinteren Teil der Orts, wo sie Wasser besorgen konnte. Dass die Station nur wenig Wartung benötigte und selbstreinigende Filter besaß, was eine interessante Info.

Für Sascha musste Esther allerdings jagen gehen. Weder konnte ein hungriger Skag toleriert werden, noch konnte man Rationen an ein sich im Wachstum befindendes Raubtier verschwenden. Eine Möglichkeit bestand in dem Eingang zu den Rust Commons, der vor kurzem wohl wieder freigegeben wurde und sich direkt neben dem Ort befand. Die andere Seite wurde wohl gerne von Rakks belagert und wenn Esther es schafft, keine Elementare explodieren zu lassen, war das Fleisch laut Pierce sogar auch für Menschen genießbar.

Die Gefahr bestand in dem Schwarmverhalten der Flieger.

„Wenn sie Sie nicht bemerken, können Sie zwar einen direkt von ihrem Lagerplatz herunterholen. Allerdings scheucht das dann auch den Rest auf und die gehen dann sofort in den Angriff über.“

Da Sascha seit der Nacht nichts mehr gefressen hatte und die Sonne bald im Zenit stand, hatte sich Esther kurzerhand entschieden, noch vor der Mittagshitze auf die Jagd zu gehen. Ihre Sniper geschultert und mit einiger Munition und Wasserflaschen im Rucksack ging sie neben Frau Pierce über den großen Platz im Ort zu dem Ausgang, wo ihr Helena die Richtung zum Tunnel wies.

„Dann werde ich mir vorher eine Deckung suchen müssen.“

„Irgendetwas mit einem Dach auf jeden Fall. Sonst krallen die sich Ihren Kopf und das war es dann auch.“

Esther nickte ihr zu.

„Danke für die Info. Übrigens....Sobald ich zurück bin, würde ich gerne geduzt werden. Ich bin einfach nur Esther....keine Miss und kein Sie.“

Pierce nickte nur mit einem leichten Lächeln und wandte sich um, zurück in den Schutz New Havens. Esther hingegen steuerte geradewegs den Eingang zu den Rust Commons an.

 

Einige Stunden später war Saschas Magen gefüllt und Esther trug einige in Stofffesten gewickelte Rakkörperteile über eine Schulter geworfen zurück in Richtung ihrer neuen Unterkunft.

Leider war ihre erste Begegnung mit den fliegenden Räubern nicht so gut verlaufen, wie mit den Skags in Fyrestone. Die Rakks waren im Endeffekt zwar alle brav gestorben, nur war der letzte nicht ganz so kooperativ und hatte ihr in seinen letzten Atemzügen noch einen Schlag mit dem bekrallten Flügel über den linken Arm gesetzt und ihr so eine schöne, tiefe Wunde verpasst. Sie hatte alles noch notdürftig mit dem eh jetzt ruinierten Ärmel verbunden, während der letzte Lebenswille des Tiers Stück für Stück im Schlund eines recht verärgert klingenden Saschas verschwand.

Um trotz der Schmerzen noch alles tragen zu können und dennoch schnell von dem jetzt nach Blut riechenden Tunnelausgang wegzukommen, schulterte sie die verhältnismäßig leichte Sniper über die linke Schulter, genau darauf achtend, dass sie nicht mit dem Arm dagegen schlug. Fleisch und Rucksack trug sie auf der rechten Seite.

Auf dem Rückweg fielen ihr einige Blechhäuser direkt neben dem Tunneleingang auf der Seite New Havens auf. Irgendwie konnte sie sich daran erinnern, dass da eigentlich Banditen hausten.

Weder konnte sie sich einen Schusswechsel leisten, noch wollte sie generell eine Begegnung mit denen. Außerdem konnte der Geruch ihres noch blutenden Arms noch anderen Besuch anlocken und auch wollte sie nicht riskieren.

Sie hielt sich an den den Mauern New Havens und versuchte so schnell und so leise wie möglich und wie es ihre beiden Wunden erlaubten an den Hütten vorbei zu schleichen. Erst als sie durch den Eingang des Orts trat, traute sie sich aufzuatmen. Gott sei dank war Sascha ganz still geblieben und fing erst an wieder an zu bellen und herum zu hüpfen, als er merkte, wie die Anspannung von seiner Herrin fiel.

Zielstrebig und schnellen Schrittes steuerte Esther die mittlerweile aufgeräumte und saubere Praxis an und deponierte ihre Ladung auf den stählernen Arbeitsflächen, bevor sie sich an einem Waschbecken den Ärmel abnahm und den Schnitt ausspülte. Sie hatte nicht darauf geachtet, ob sie irgendwem aufgefallen wäre, schließlich war sie bisher nur beobachtet und nie wirklich angesprochen worden. Jetzt allerdings räusperte es am Eingang. Der Mann von der Werkstatt stand in der Tür und reckte den Kopf in ihre Richtung.

„Heeeeeeeeeyyyy...ehm...Hab dich grad- oh.“

Die junge Frau hatte sich etwas erschrocken zu ihm umgedreht und zeigte nun den aufgeschlitzten Arm in voller Pracht. Die Augen des Besuchers wurden groß.

„Aaaaaach du Kacke! Wie hast du dir das denn zugezogen?!“

„Rakk. Habe einen abgeschossen und dann nicht ganz aufgepasst.“

Sie drehte sich zurück zu dem Becken um nicht alles vollzutropfen und blickte über ihre Schulter nach hinten.

„Kann ich irgendwie helfen?“

„Nein, ich war nur neugierig, was du da mit dir reingeschleppt hast. Aber ich glaube, ich kann helfen!“

„W-“

Noch nicht mal das _Was?_ konnte voll ausgesprochen werden, da hatte er sich schon auf dem Absatz umgedreht und rannte raus. Von draußen hörte man nur das Knirschen der schnellen Schritte im Sand. Mit einem reichlich perplexen Blick blieb Esther in dem Räumchen zurück, das rosane Wasser vom Arm tropfend.

Es dauerte auch nur einen kurzen Moment, Esther hatte sich wieder auf ihren Arm besonnen und wusch ein paar Sandkörner aus der Wunde, da kam er auch mit einer Flasche mit einer klaren Flüssigkeit wieder.

„Habs mal von meiner Mom geklaut, weil ich dachte, dass es vielleicht was ganz nettes wäre. Eeeeecht widerlich das Zeug, aber zum Auswaschen ist es prima.“

Die Bernsteinfarbe kam doch sehr bekannt vor und verursachte ein doch sehr zerknirschtes Grinsen.

„Ja, ist es, aber es ist wirklich mies. Danke-“

„Scooter, mein Name.“, fiel ihr der Mann ins Wort und wischte sich mit einem breiten Grinsen einen Fleck Motoröl vom Kinn, zog sich den aber dann quer die Wange hoch. „Schön auch mal ein anders Gesicht hier zu haben. Dauerhafter, meine ich. Die Vaulthunter sind zwar auch immer mal da, verziehen sich aber meistens, sobald die haben, was sie wollten. Banditen sollten eh nie lange da bleiben...und die ganzen Konzernfuzzis gehen hier eh früh drauf, wenn sie nicht abgeholt werden.“

Mit einem schiefen Grinsen nahm Esther ihm die Flasche ab. Irgendwie schien da gerade ein Plappermodus eingeleitet worden zu sein.

Sie kam erstmal wirklich nicht mehr zu Wort. Er erzählte von dem Alltag hier, davon auf wen man aufpassen sollte und auf wen nicht, ging irgendwann auf Persönlichkeiten und Marotten einer Leute aus New Haven ein und erzählte schließlich von seiner doch schon recht abgefuckten Verwandschaft und seiner Schwester Elli und Mutter Moxxi. Angesichts Saschas wurden auch Skags und das Wildgetier von seinen Ausführungen, so banal und oberflächlich sie auch gerieten, nicht verschont. Während er so von der Welt, zumindest der Welt, wie sie um ihn herum war, erzählte, ging er ihr beim Versorgen des Arms zur Hand. Auch wenn es ihr lieber war, wenn er mit seinen verschmierten Händen nicht gerade die Innenseite der Bandagen anpackte. Schließlich machte die junge Frau im Außenbereich New Havens, die zu einer richtigen Müllhalde führte, ein kleines Feuer, an das sie mit Hilfe Scooters eine gereinigte Metallplatte stellte und bereitete wie gewohnt, nur diesmal einarmig, das Fleisch zu. Mit einem kleinen, keulenartigen Stück konnte endlich der Redefluss unterbrochen werden.

„Und mitten in dieser Einöde von Mord, Totschlag und Viechers ziehst du deine Werkstatt auf und stellst Wägen zur Verfügung.“, stellte Esther angesichts des Wortschwalls leise lachend fest. „Dann hast du ja so ziemlich deinen Platz in dieser Welt gefunden.“

Gut, es war nichts, was sie nicht schon wusste. Es gab ja schließlich ganze Questreihen um Moxxis Familie und man traf ja auch jeden einzelnen Charakter an. Wenn sie das jetzt aber einfach so von sich geben würde, käme es mehr als nur komisch an. Und Scooter schien sich in seiner kleinen Rolle als Erklärer ja ganz wohl zu fühlen. Dem doch schon recht kurz geratenen Mann schwoll die Brust vor Stolz.

Sie schafften die Vorräte zurück in die Praxis und verstauten sie.

Im Laufe des restlichen Tages, der damit verbracht wurde, dass sich Scooter schließlich zu Esters Fremdenführer ernannte und ihr einen zweiten, dafür etwas kommentierteren Rundgang zukommen ließ und die beiden zuletzt dann an seiner Werkstatt standen und sich über seine Autos unterhielten. Es schien wirklich so, dass der junge Mann, so lange er anscheinend auch hier bereits wohnen mag, nicht sonderlich viel Gelegenheit hatte, irgendwie viel sozialen Kontakt zu bekommen. Er sonnte sich regelrecht in der Aufmerksamkeit, was Esther mit einem leichen Schmunzeln wahrnahm.

Leider war ihr auch klar, dass sich sein Umgang mit weiblichen Wesen etwas – in milderen Worten gefasst – trottelig gestaltet. Was auf keinen Fall passieren sollte, ist, dass er sich irgendwie ernsthafter für sie interessierte. Untervögelt wie er sein mochte, schien er eine recht aufdringliche Vorgehensweise zu haben. Und immerhin hatten sich ja schon einige der Umworbenen genau deswegen umgebracht. Oder werden es noch? Sie hatte mittlerweile tatsächlich Probleme sich an der zeitlichen Reihenfolge der Geschehnisse zu erinnern.

So oder so bekam Ester einen guten Einblick in die Technik hinter den Digistruk-Geräten, die Scooter für seine Catch-a-ride-Stätten überall nutzte. Sie schienen quasi wetterimmun zu sein, schließlich hatte Scooter immer nur mit manuellen Eingriffen oder Einschusslöchern zu kämpfen. Seinen Aussagen nach zumindest.

Den Reparaturen an den kleinen Einheiten, die ihm wohl die Kammerjäger zur Reparatur da gelassen hatten und anscheinend Waffen generieren konnten, wollte sie dann doch nicht mehr beiwohnen, obwohl er ihr anbot, dabei helfen zu dürfen.

Der Tag forderte seinen Tribut und auch schon während der letzten Erklärungen Scooters fiel es Esther immer schwerer die Augen offen zu halten.

„Du, Scooter...Das ist wirklich wahnsinnig interessant und ich würde mich sehr gern an so einem Teil versuchen...aber ich sollte mich etwas aufs Ohr legen. Ich kann mich gerade echt nicht mehr konzentrieren und bevor ich da was dran verbocke und das Teil funktioniert dann nicht mehr oder generiert irgendeinen Murks...“ Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und lächelte etwas schief. „Gutes Gelingen dir. Bring unsere Schatzjäger mit den Teilen nur bitte nicht um.“

Bei dem letzten Satz achtete sie besonders darauf, dass es unmissverständlich war, dass das ein Scherz sein sollte. Es wäre nicht gut, wenn jemand sowas in den falschen Hals bekäme.

Scooter verstand es immerhin, so wie es gemeint war. Er lachte nur und winkte ab.

„Ach was, Mann....Die kann nichts umbringen. Nichts sage ich dir! Die holen sich auch noch die Vault, da bin ich mir sicher!“

Mit einem leichten Lachen und einem Winken nach hinten machte sich Esther dann auf den Weg zurück in die Praxis, wo sie dann vor der nächsten Frage stand:

_Oh Gott...wo soll ich hier schlafen?!_

Aufgeräumt war es. So ziemlich. Die meisten Flächen waren auch halbwegs sauber mittlerweile. Nur zum Schlafen gab es eigenlich keine richtigen Ecken. Also musste sie sich eine schaffen.

Die Krankenliegen jedenfalls nicht in Frage. Mal von dem Dreck abgesehen, der sich in der Zeit, in der Zed nicht da war, angehäuft hatte, war seine ärztlicher Umgang mit den Patienten oftmals wohl nicht allzu zärtlich gewesen. Große Blutflecken, deren Ursprung ganz bestimmt nicht gesund war, überzogen die dünnen Polster.

So richtete sie sich an einer Wand, abgetrennt durch einen der Sichtschutz-Paravents, eine kleines Stück freien Boden ein. Die eingepackten Kleidungsstücke, für die Reise zu einer engen Rolle zusammengepackt, wurden zum Kissen. Den Rest ließ sie im Rucksack und auf Kopfhöhe stehen. Bei einem Überfall will sie in der Lage sein können, alles zur Hand zu haben und, sollte es möglich und angebracht sein, sich verziehen zu können.

Trotz der abgeschlossenen Tür und den verriegelten Fenstern versicherte sich Esther zuletzt noch einmal, dass die Sniper neben ihr lag und auch die anderen Waffen sofort griffbereit waren, bevor sie sich schlafen legte. Wie immer kuschelte sich Sascha von hinten in ihren Rücken.

 

So unwohl sie sich in der ersten Zeit auch fühlen mochte, auch in New Haven entstand sehr schnell so etwas wie Alltag. Die Leute begannen schon nach dem ersten Tag ihr und dem Skag nicht mehr aus dem Weg zu gehen, obwohl sie immer noch misstrauisch beäugt wurden.

Esther erfüllte auf jedenfalls ihre Aufgabe in New Haven so gut sie konnte. Die Automaten wieder in Gang zu bekommen war keine so große Sache. Wie als wenn es von den Konstrukteuren beabsichtigt gewesen wäre, waren es bei allen immer hauptsächlich eine durchgebrannte Sicherung, die Probleme machte. Der Besuch auf der Müllhalden ähnelnden Plätzen um New Haven gestaltete sich wegen den Scythiden nicht nur länger als geplant sondern auch etwas umständlicher. Die Belohnung war eine einzige intakte Sicherung und eine reichlich eingeschleimte Hose, wo sich jetzt das fehlende Hosenbein bemerkbar machte.

Letzteres wurde von einem äußerst amüsierten Scooter direkt bei Rückkehr in New Haven kommentiert.

„Allllter, da hat aber jemand mit den Schleimis gekuschelt!“

„Leck mich, Scooter.“

Esthers etwas knurrige Antwort wurde nur mit einem Lachen quittiert, was sie nur zu einem ärgerlichen Blick in seine Richtung bewegte. Sie blieb dann allerdings an den Digistruck-Modulen auf seinem Tisch hängen. Ihr kam ein Geistesblitz.

„Du, Scooter...kann man diese Mistteile-“ Sie hob die einsame Sicherung hoch. „ -nicht irgendwie einscannen und dann vermehren? Dann müsste man nicht immer rennen und nach neuen suchen, die es womöglich nicht mehr gibt.“

Scooter sah sie für einen Moment wie eine Geisteskranke an, dann schien es ihm zu dämmern.

„Ey, du hast Recht! Das wäre echt geil!“

Er sprang ihr regelrecht von der Werkstatt aus entgegen und krallte sich die Sicherung aus ihrer Hand.

„Ich will's mal versuchen; sage dir gleich Bescheid.“

 


	8. Teil 7

Die matte Reflektion der Metallplatte gab nicht genug Details wieder, um Esther ihren eigenen Gesichtsausdruck zu zeigen. Sie stand vor der Platte in der Kleidung, mit der sie auf Pandora angekommen war und starrte auf die glatte Fläche vor sich. Eigentlich hatte sie sich nur umziehen wollen, um die versaute Hose zu waschen und sich dann doch mal um das fehlende Hosenbein und den abgerissen Ärmel des Hemdes zu kümmern. Dass ihr die Klamotten um Meilen zu weit waren, war sie gewohnt und der Gürtel, den sie für die Hose nutzte, war immer nötig gewesen. Ihre Arbeitskleidung war aber, als sie sie zuletzt trug, passend gewesen. Nun war ihr aber die Hose in dem Moment, wie sie sie zu machte, einfach wieder von den Hüften gerutscht. Sie hatte die ganze Zeit nicht wirklich darauf geachtet, schließlich hatte sie andere Dinge um die Ohren.

Wenn sie jetzt an sich herunterschaute, hatte sie reichlich abgenommen. An ihrem Bauch war ein wenig überschüssige Haut zu bemerken, dafür war sie an Beinen und Armen sehr drahtig geworden.

_Ernsthaft? Seit Jahren versuche ich abzunehmen und schaffe es nicht...Es braucht echt ein Kaliber wie Pandora für?_

Sie lachte ihr verschwommenes Spiegelbild an. Ihr kam das schon auf eine witzige Art und Weise gemein vor. Mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln zog sie die Kleidungsstücke zurecht und schob die metallene Arbeitsfläche wieder auf ihre Unterschränke.

Grad legte sie ihre lädierte Kluft ordentlich auf die Arbeitsflächen, da waren schnelle, beschwingte Schritte von draußen zu hören. Esther drehte sich zur Tür um und ein überschwänglicher Scooter sprang in die Praxis, einen Haufen Sicherungen vor seiner stolzgeschwellten Brust tragend.

„Du bist genial, Mädel! WIR sind GENIAL!“

Er lud alles auf einer Patientenliege direkt neben der Tür ab.

„Ey, wir müssen uns NIE wieder Gedanken machen, ob uns 'ne Sicherung um die Ohren fliegt oder nicht, wenn man was an macht. Der Nachschub macht keine Probleme!“

Schnell wurden die Sicherungen in allen Automaten in Sanctuary eingebaut. Pierce wirkte erfreut über die Neuigkeiten und war auch an der neuen Lösung für die technischen Probleme interessiert. Scooter machte sich daran noch drei weitere Datenchips anzufertigen. Eine für New Havens Rücklagen, eine, die Scooter wohl seiner Mutter zukommenlassen wollte und eine, um die Esther gebeten hatte.

Die drei saßen, beziehungsweise stand Frau Pierce mal wieder nur, gemeinsam um Scooters Arbeitstisch. Scooter werkelte an einem kleinen Kasten und gab via ECHO einige Befehle ein. Die Sonne begann unterzugehen und die Luft wurde langsam kühler, wenn es auch nie wirklich kalt wurde.

Esther hatte sich als erste Amtshandlung an dem Automaten ein Medikit besorgt und es auch schon zu sich genommen. Sie saß leicht dösend auf ihrem Stuhl und schaute Scooter beim werkeln zu, während sie spürte, wie sich ganz langsam aber dennoch merklich der Schnitt an ihrem Arm wieder schloss. Ihre Sniper drückte ihr leicht an der Schulter und ein Stuhlbein machte sich an dem noch etwas angeschlagenen Bein bemerkbar.

_Nach dieser Ladung Medi sollte sich das ja eigentlich gegessen haben. Ich hoffe mal, dass ich gleich endlich wieder voll einsatzfähig bin..._

Gerade verteile Scooter zufrieden die Chips, da hörte man Motorengeräusche von außerhalb der Stadt. Pierce versteifte sich und wirkte sofort alamiert. Sie und Scooter zauberten von irgendwo jeweils eine Pistole hervor, auch wenn Scooter seine so unsicher hielt, dass Esther sich ernsthaft fragte, ob er wirklich wusste, was man damit anstellte. Sie selber zog sich ihre Sniper von der Schulter und stellte sich schussbereit etwas seitlich hin.

Die Runner, die dann aber in die Stadt fuhren, beinhalteten aber mitunter einen gröhlenden Brick, der gut gelaunt in seiner Kanzel oben auf dem Gefährt hing. Die restlichen drei Kammerjäger blickten überrascht in die drei Waffenmündungen, die dann auch sofort gesenkt wurden.

„Warum so angespannt?“

Die Sirene sprang aus der Geschützkanzel, während auch die anderen ausstiegen, und blickte Pierce direkt an, die nüchtern antwortete.

„Seit eurem letzten Mal hier sind keine Banditen mehr aufgetaucht. Normalerweise versuchen die's alle paar Tage mal hier eine Überfall zu starten. Daher steht das eigenlich wieder an.“

„Könnte am Militär liegen, dass hier auffährt.“

Mordecai schlenderte in Richtung Scooter. Esthers Blick fiel auf eine Brille, die der Jäger in der Hand trug und ihr unangenehm bekannt vor kam.

„Sind alle ziemlich loco, seit klar ist, dass die Vault wirklich existiert und der Schlüssel ihn bald öffnen wird...oder wieder 100 Jahre oder so nichts mehr macht.“

Auch Scooter war mittlerweile das Mitbringsel aufgefallen und sein Gesichtsausdruck sprach Esthers Befürchtung aus.

„Das ist doch Bahas! Echt jetzt?!“

Der Mechaniker sah todtraurig aus. Er nahm Mordecai die Brille ab und drehte sie nachdenklich in den Händen.

„Was ist passiert?“

„Er hing an seinem eigenen Ventilator. Wir glauben, dass ein paar Psychos ihn umgebracht haben...Wahrscheinlich, weil er uns geholfen hat Ninetoes zu erledigen...“

Roland war neben Mordecai getreten. Beide hatten eine seltsame Mischung aus professioneller Nüchternheit und leichter Anteilnahme an sich, für die Esther sie irgendwie beneidete.

Sie hatte T. K. Baha echt gemocht. Sicher, er hatte so seine Spleens und es war manchmal auch anstrengend mit ihm umzugehen, aber er war nett. Und einer der wenigen Leute, die sie in Fyrestone hat kennen lernen dürfen. Dass er jetzt, in den paar Tagen, die sie weg war, einfach so umgebracht wurde...

Es war ein seltsames Gefühl. Klar, Trauer kannte man aus vielen Gelegenheiten, seien es nahestehende Menschen, die versterben oder geliebte Tiere. Aber hier gesellte sich eine unterschwellige Nervosität dazu. Sie schwebte wie eine unausgesprochene Drohung im Raum: Jeder konnte jederzeit aus den unspektakulärsten Gründen einfach draufgehen. Das hier ist immerhin Pandora.

Die junge Frau wollte sich die Brille nicht länger ansehen müssen. Sie steckte den Digistruck-Datenchip ein, wechselte einen betrübten Blick mit Scooter und ging dann, die Sniper geschultert, zwischen Mordecai und Pierce hindurch zurück zur Praxis. Dort stellte sie die Sniper in der Nähe ihrer Schlafstätte ab und nahm die Hose von der Arbeitsfläche herunter.

Während sie nach Stellen und Möglichkeiten suchte, sie noch nutzbar zu halten, begann sie zu grübeln:

Zed war die ganze Zeit in Fyrestone komplett alleine. Ihm mag zwar bisher auch nichts wirklich zugestoßen sein und Esther konnte sich mit Sicherheit daran erinnern, dass er auch bis zu dem Ende der Spiele, die sie kannte, zumindest halbwegs unbeschadet blieb. Dennoch kam sie nicht umhin, sich Sorgen zu machen.

Sollte sie es riskieren? Sie überlegte. Ein Besuch in Fyrestone...das sollte eigentlich kein großes Problem darstellen. Den Weg kannte sie, die Runner sollten sich nicht viel anders steuern als ein Auto und sie hatte ja eigentlich den zweiten Chip auch für Zed in Fyrestone machen lassen. Und wenn das, was Mordecai sagte stimmte und es recht ruhig da draußen war...

Kurz starrte sie auf den groben Hosenstoff, ohne ihn wirklich anzusehen. Dann nickte sie.

_Ja. Morgen geht’s einmal nach Fyrestone._

 

„Das sieht nach einer gefassten Entscheidung aus.“

Die junge Frau hatte die letzten Minuten damit verbracht, auf eine Hose zu starren. Das Mienenspiel war interessant zu beobachten. Abwägen, Diskutieren, Abwägen, Entscheiden. Jeder einzelne Schritt war gut erkennbar gewesen. Jetzt, wo er sich bemerkbar gemacht hatte, war sie erschrocken zusammengefahren. Die linke Hand griff reflexartig in Richtung ihrer Waffe, stoppte aber, als sie Mordecai erkannte.

Der Jäger lehnte amüsiert grinsend in der Tür.

„Gute Reaktion, chica. Aaaaaber: Erstens solltest du nicht zu einer Langstreckenwaffe greifen und zweitens dich erst gar nicht auf dem falschen Fuß erwischen lassen. Was glaubst du, was ich jetzt alles mit dir hätte anstellen können, Kleine...“

Er grinste immer noch, diesmal etwas schadenfreudiger. Sie muss sich wirklich erschrocken haben. Man sah ihr regelrecht an, dass sie eine aufkommende Flut an Flüchen und Beschimpfungen herunterschluckte. Dann stutzte sie allerdings und blickte ihn mit dem gleichen irritierten Gesichtsausdruck an, den er kurz darauf nach einem Räuspern hinter sich bei der Sirene dort sah.

Die Rothaarige stand zwei Schritte von ihm entfernt vor dem Gebäude und schaute ihn eine Hand in die Hüfte gestemmt mit einer weit hochgezogenen Augenbraue an.

Gerade wollte er die beiden Frauen fragen, warum sie so komisch schauten, schließlich war es ja eigentlich ein ganz vernünftiger Ratschlag, da erst fiel ihm die Doppeldeutigkeit seiner Worte auf.

„Nein! So war das jetzt nicht gemeint! Ich meine, ja, das kann auch passieren, aber jetzt nicht bei mir!“

Er winkte mit beiden Armen ab, etwas hektischer als er beabsichtigt hatte. Natürlich musste die Hexe da draußen das auch wieder falsch verstehen und drückte sich mit einem unmissverständlich spöttischem Grinsen und einem trockenen „Aaaha.“ an ihm vorbei in den Raum.

Drinnen baute sich Lillith vor dem medizinischen Verkaufsautomat auf und schaute auf Esther, die die Hose wieder abgelegt hatte und beide sowohl verwundert als auch abwartend musterte.

„He, du hast das Ding repariert? Ich kann also wieder meinen Vorrat aufstocken?“

„Ja. Nur zu.“

Die Braunhaarige nahm ihre Sniper und ging an Lilith vorbei auf Mordecai zu. Ihr Gesicht war bemüht neutral, aber das Unbehangen war nicht komplett zu verbergen.

„Darf ich raus? Der Automat funktioniert einwandfrei.“

„Sicher doch.“

Er trat zur Seite, in den Raum hinein. Wieder etwas zu hastig. Wieder gab es dieses Grinsen von Lilith. Und wieder wollte er sich selber am liebsten in den Arsch treten.

 

Esther floh regelrecht aus der Praxis. Im Gehen schulterte sie die Waffe und steuerte direkt auf das Haupthaus der Ortschaft zu. Man konnte ohne Probleme dort auf das Dach klettern und es sich gemütlich machen. Sogar Sascha, der ihr sofort hechelnd nachgerannt kam, spang mühelos über Vorsprünge und Dächer auf die große Fläche.

Die mittlerweile fast untergegangene Sonne hatte mit ihren letzten Strahlen die Blechplatten auf eine angenehme Wärme gebracht. Am höchsten Punkt konnte man die ganze Siedlung gut überblicken und auch weit in die Umgebung schauen. Natürlich war man dementsprechend auch gut sichtbar und eigentlich müsste man sich Sorgen machen, dass irgend ein Scharfschütze da draußen auf die Idee käme und diese Tontaube auf dem Präsentierteller abknallt. Allerdings war sie bisher, bis auf Mordecai, auf kaum einen Sniper nutzenden Kämpfer getroffen. Nur der Gedanke an das vorhin erwähnte Militär veranlasste sie trotzdem sich nicht ganz oben hin zu legen, sondern sich an dem kleinen Zwischendach, das sich wie ein viel zu breit und viel zu kurz geratener Schornstein mit Deckel über die Fläche zog, lang zu machen. So bot sie nicht viel Angriffsfläche zur Seite hin und von oben kam hier in der Ecke eh nichts. Der perfekte Platz zum Ausspannen und Beobachten.

Man konnte so ziemlich alles hören, was in dem Ort vor sich ging.

Roland sprach immer noch mit Scooter, die leicht krächzende Stimme des Mechanikers wurde bei einigen Bemerkungen lauter. _Begeisterung? Worüber reden die?_

Der Claptrap, der wohl irgendwie zu der Praxis gehören sollte und so nebenher offensichtlich nicht begeistert war, dass da jemand anderes als Zed drin arbeitete und seitdem die Praxis konsequent boikottierte, murmelte wieder paranoid-verängstigte Phrasen in irgendeiner Ecke. Der zweite Claptrap des Ortes versuchte immer wieder mit ihm zu reden, gab es aber auch genau so schnell immer wieder auf.

Aus der Praxis selber konnte sie Mordecais und Lilliths Stimmen hören. Die Worte waren erst ungenau, aber die Stimmung erkennbar. Er war merklich verärgert, sie nur spöttisch. Dann wurden Schritte hörbar. Die beiden verließen offensichtlich die Räumlichkeit.

„Du kannst die ja jetzt suchen gehen; ich quatsche mal mit Pierce, wenn Roland das noch nicht gemacht hat. Sie lässt uns bestimmt wieder in dem leeren Häuschen da pennen.“

Ein paar Beine ging um das Gebäude, auf dem Esther lag und sich Mühe gab, sowohl keinen Ton von sich zu geben, als auch so gut relaxed wie möglich zu erscheinen. Feste Schritte, ein leichtes Drehen der Füße beim Gehen. Irgendwie sah sie bei dem Muster schwingende Hüften vor ihrem inneren Auge. Esther musste sich schon sehr irren, wenn das nicht Lillith war.

Es dauerte einen Moment und ein gefrustet klingendes „Mierda...“ kam von dem Ausgangspunkt der Schritte zuvor und bestätigte die Vermutung.

„Bloodwing! Komm her, Junge!“

Ein Kreischen von der Seite ließ Esther zusammenfahren. _Klar, Bloodwing. Total vergessen. Von wegen im Himmel ist hier nichts._ Mordecais Warnung von kurz zuvor kam ihr in den Sinn. Ja, sie war definitiv zu unvorsichtig.

Ein kurzes Murmeln und ein erneutes Kreischen und neben Esther regte sich nicht nur Sascha, der ein kurzes, fast begrüßendes Bellen von sich gab, sondern ein Luftstoß kündigte den landenden Vogel an. Esther stemmte sich auf die Ellenbogen auf und blickte das Tier an, das kurz vor dem Boden einen Schlenker machte und dann doch noch auf ihrem Knie landete. Anscheinend war das ein angenehmerer Landeplatz als eine flache Platte. Mit einer Hand fuhr sie ihm über den Kopf und durch das Halsgefieder und seufzte leise.

„Na hallo, du Schöner. Hetzt du mir jetzt deinen Kumpel auf den Hals?“

„Warum hetzen?“

Hinter ihr kletterte, dem Klappern nach zu urteilen, der Jäger flott und geschickt zu ihr auf das Dach. Oben angekommen hockte er sich erst neben sie, warf einen Blick in die Umgebung und machte es sich dann auch bequem.

„Bloodwing scheint dich zu mögen. Immerhin darfst du ihn anfassen und hast immer noch alle Finger.“

Sie blickte kurz den Mann neben ihr an und dann wieder auf den leicht aufgeplusterten Vogel. Sascha machte sich auf ihrem Schoß breit und begann einige Laute mit dem anderen Besucher auszutauschen.

„Naja, wenn er mich nicht mögen würde, hätte ich auch nicht die Gelegenheit ihn anzufassen, sondern läge hier jetzt schreiend mit einem zerfetzten Knie.“

„Exactamente!“

Wieder zeigten sich die schneeweißen Zähne, diesmal zu einem lauten Lachen.

_Schön für Lacher gut zu sein. Aber was will der jetzt von mir?_

Die Kammerjäger machten sie generell nervös. So sehr sie die Charaktere mochte, so wenig konnte und wollte sie sie alle durchschauen und das Wissen um ihre Fähigkeiten half dabei eher weniger. Immerhin wurde jeder einzelne mit einer stattlichen Kopfgeldsumme interplanetar gesucht und jeder hat mehr als genug Blut an den Händen.

Im Gegensatz zu Esthers Angespanntheit war die allgemeine Stimmung in New Haven eher ruhig und gelassen. So auch bei ihrer Gesellschaft oben. Sowohl bei Skag als auch bei Bloodwing waren nur das allgemeine Gewicht zu spüren, kein Muskelzucken, keine unnötige Bewegung.

Die vier verblieben eine Weile so und Esther bekam den Eindruck, dass der Jäger die Ruhe genoss. Er hatte sich kurz nach dem Lachen auch komplett auf dem Dach hingelegt und blieb so mit geschlossenen Augen und unter dem Kopf verschränkten Armen. Sie betrachtete das Bild neben sich für ein paar Momente, bis auch sie das Gefühle hatte, dass doch nichts anstand und legte sich auch wieder hin.

Die Sonne war inzwischen untergegangen und alles, was draußen geschäftig gewesen ist, war inzwischen in die Häuser gegangen. Nur die beiden Claptraps waren zu hören, die das gewohnte Schnarchen von sich gaben.

„Morgen ist der große Tag.“

„Hm?“ Esther drehte den Kopf in Richtung der ruhigen, fast leisen Stimme neben ihr, die die Stille brach.

„Wir haben alles bis auf ein Fragment. Morgen holen wir uns das letzte und dann öffnen wir die Vault.“

Sie blickte den nachdenklich wirkenden Kammerjäger an. Der Gedanke schien noch nicht ganz zu Ende gedacht worden zu sein, also schwieg sie erstmal und wartete. Und tatsächlich sprach er kurz darauf weiter.

„Anscheinend haben noch andere Interesse daran. Typen vom Militär sind auch hinter dem fehlenden Teil her.“

Er drehte den Kopf zu ihr und tippte sich grinsend an die Lederkappe.

„Die wissen nur noch nicht, wo die suchen sollen.“

_Wenn das stimmt, wird es bald hektisch. Da war doch was..._

Esther fuhr sich mit einer Hand über das Gesicht. Aus Nervosität wurde Angst, auch wenn sie sich Mühe gab, es nicht zu zeigen.

„Aber ihr wisst es?“

„Ja.“

Eine Bewegung in den Augenwinkeln ließ sie erneut zu ihrer menschlicheren Gesellschaft blicken. Er hielt ihr einen kleinen Kasten hin.

„Ehm, was-“

„Ein mobiles Digistruck-Gerät. Jeder mit etwas Verstand da draußen hat eins. Da passen bis zu 4 Datenchips für Waffen 'rein und von da an wird man nie auf dem falschen Fuß erwischt.“

Der Kasten war übersät mit Schrammen; es war wohl mal ein Logo aufgemalt gewesen, aber nun war das nicht mehr erkennbar. Es gab dafür immerhin stabile Metallschlaufen, mit denen sie wohl an einem Gürtel getragen wurden.

Das Gerät wurde einen Moment verwundert und fasziniert betrachtet. Scooters Digistruck waren wuchtige Elemente an seinen Stationen. Dies war aber klein, nur unwesentlich größer als ihre Hand.

Und dann machte die dunkle Hand, die es hielt, ein aufforderndes Rucken in Esthers Richtung.

„Nun nimm's doch endlich.“

„W-...echt jetzt?! Aber ich hab nichts-“

„Eh, nimm. Hab ein besseres gefunden, mit 'nem richtig geilen Slag-Rifle.“

Er zuckt mit den Schultern, die flache Hand mit dem Gerät immer noch ausgestreckt. Sein Blick war auf den Sternenhimmel gerichtet und eines seiner typischen Grinser schlich sich in sein Gesicht.

„Chica, uns erwarten Schätze! Denkst du, dass ich mir dann noch um die paar Mücken Gedanken machen werde, die mir das Ding hier noch brächte?!“

Esther nahm den Kasten und begann ihn an ihrem Gürtel zu befestigen.

„Danke.“

„Hey...versuch einfach zu überleben, ja? War so schon scheiße zu sehen, dass Baha einfach so draufgegangen ist. Hinter unser'm Rücken quasi...“ Kurz verdunkelte sich sein Gesicht, wurde nachdenklich und still. Dann blickte er sie wieder an und ein sehr schiefes Lächeln zog sich in das wettergegerbte Gesicht. „Weißt du was: Wenn's dir hilft, dann schau zu, dass du mir das Ding doch bezahlst. Und vorher wird nicht gestorben!“

Der letzte Satz wurde mit einem lehrerhaften Fingerdeuten auf Esther begleitet. Sie lachte. Genau verstand sie nicht, was in dem Mann dort vor sich ging, aber trotzdem war sie ihm dankbar.

„Wie Sie wünschen, Herr Mordecai.“

Erst das scherzhafte Salutieren schien ihm zu zeigen, wie ernst, beziehungsweise gar nicht ernst, ihr der Satz war, denn erst sah er sie verwirrt, schon fast verärgert an und dann wandelte sich das Stirnrunzeln über einen kurzen Moment der Erkenntnis in ein Lachen. Die Falten um seinen Mund vertieften sich. Er schien generell jemand zu sein, der gerne lachte. Zumindest wenn sich ihm die Gelegenheit bot. Etwas, das ihr nie wirklich bewusst war, zu Hause hinter dem Bildschirm.

 


	9. Teil 8

Genau bei Sonnenaufgang verließen drei Runner den Ort. Zwei fuhren über den Tunnel zu den Rust commons; ein einzelner machte sich auf in Richtung Fyrestone, das Ende eines sandfarbenen Schals wie eine Fahne im Fahrtwind flatternd.

Esther hatte sich bis jetzt eigentlich nur zu Fuß fortbewegt. Die Wagen waren ihr etwas zu sperrig und allzu weit von den Ortschaften hatte sie sich auch bisher nicht weg bewegt, als dass es nötig gewesen wäre.

Glücklicherweise waren die Wagen bedienungstechnisch fast gleich mit den Autos zu Hause, sodass es sich vermeiden ließ, dass sich noch schnell eine Erklärung eingeholt werden musste. Es war fraglich, ob Esther diese überhaupt bekommen hätte, denn keiner schien wirklich darüber begeistert zu sein, dass sie Zed einen Besuch abstatten wollte.

Scooter machte sich Sorgen und keine Mühe dies zu verbergen. Da er sie von ihrer Idee nicht abbringen konnte, knurrte er sie nur noch mit einem leicht beleidigten Ton an, dass sie sich doch bitte schnell zurück kommen sollte. Er wollte ihr jemanden vorstellen.

Pierce betonte nur, dass das Verlassen von New Haven eigentlich eine generelle Dummheit war. Wer das ohne genauen Grund tat – und einfache Besuche ohne Anlass zählte sie nicht zu Gründen - der benahm sich ihrer Meinung nach nur leichtsinnig.

Aber es verlief so, wie es von den Kammerjägern am Abend zuvor beschrieben wurde: Es war verdammt still. Gerade auf der Wüstenstrecke, bei der Esther auf dem Hinweg aus dem Wagen geschleudert wurde, beachtete sie, jetzt wo sie nun selber am Steuer saß, jede Ecke nervös und misstrauisch. Nur ließ sich niemand blicken. Allerdings war von besagtem Militär weit und breit auch nichts zu sehen.

In Fyrestone angekommen stieg die junge Frau schließlich aus und betrat den Ort. Schon von weitem quäkte ihr der ortsansässige Claptrap entgegen:

„Aaaaah, Hallo! Ich glaube, Sie werden abgeholt!“

Ein lautes Scheppern war zu hören, gefolgt von einem dunklen Schopf, der um die Ecke der Werkstatt blickte.

 

Mit dem Anblick hatte Zed wirklich nicht gerechnet. Vor ihm stand die Frau, die er doch kaum mehr als eine Woche zuvor fortgeschickt hatte. Und das ausgerechnet jetzt.

„Esther!“

Er trat auf den Weg und kam ihr ein paar Schritte entgegen. Ihm war nicht ganz klar, ob er sich freuen, oder misstrauisch sein sollte. Warum war sie jetzt wieder zurück? Ist etwas vorgefallen?

Vorsichtig musterte er den Ankömmling und bemerkte, dass sie wieder die Kleidung trug, wie bei ihrer ersten Ankunft: Diese dunkle Hose und das rote Hemd. Die Hose saß nun aber nicht mehr wirklich und wurde mit einem Gürtel festgehalten. Ansonsten hatte sie wie sonst auch ihren Schal um, der ihr Gesicht verbarg, den Rucksack am Rücken und.... _Hat sie echt irgendwo ein Digistruct aufgetrieben? Und ist das da eine Narbe an ihrem Arm???_

Nach einigen Schritten, sobald sie in den Windschutz des Ortes gekommen war, zog sie sich das Tuch vom Gesicht und grinste ihn freudig an. Hinter ihr watschelte ein doch schon reichlich gewachsener Sascha mit einem Tuch um den Hals. Zed beäugte es vorsichtig, als es sich näherte. Sicherlich erinnerte er sich noch an den kleinen Skag, aber die Frage war, was alles in der Zwischenzeit passiert war. Auf Pandora konnten auch wenige Tage viel ausmachen. Allerdings verhielt sich das Tier friedlich und so ließ sich Zed nichts weiter anmerken.

„Zed. Schön zu sehen, dass alles ok bei dir ist.“

„Ebenso. Aber was machst du hier?“

Hinter ihr kam außer Sascha niemand hinzu und draußen stand leerer Runner.

„Bist du alleine gekommen?“

Ein Teil des Tuches verrutschte bei dem Nicken, das ihm antwortete. Die verschobenen Teile wurden beim Sprechen wieder zurecht gerückt.

„Ja. Ich wollte mal nach dir sehen und dir was mitbringen.“

Aus ihrer Hosentasche zauberte Esther einen Datenchips und hielt ihn Zed entgegen. Er nahm ihn entgegen, warf allerdings einen Blick auf ihren linken Arm und griff leicht nach ihm, um ihn zu begutachten.

„Was ist denn hier passiert? Das ist aber nicht gut behandelt worden.“

Die Narbe zeugte von einem glatten, klaffenden Schnitt, der einfach unbehandelt verheilt und so als sehr breites Mal zurückgeblieben war. Angesichts der kurzen Zeit, die vergangen war, und der Färbung der Haut hatte die Behandlung wohl nur aus einem Medikit bestanden.

„Ein abgeschossener Rakk wollte sich nicht ganz ergeben. Ist aber nur dieser eine Schlag gewesen und Sascha hat da schon ganz schnell verhindert, dass der mehr machen konnte.“

Mit einem liebevollen Blick tätschelte die Frau den Kopf des Tiers, das genau neben ihr Halt gemacht hatte und seine Flanke besitzergreifend an sie drückte.

„Nun, dann musst du diese Narbe aber in Zukunft gut behandeln. Narbengewebe neigt dazu zu verhärten. Das heißt, du musst dich in Bewegung halten und, wenn du kannst, auch mal die eine oder andere Ladung Skagfett da einreiben.“

Nun, da diese Frage geklärt war, sah sich Zed den Chip an. Es war einer der großen, die man auch in Scooters Catch-a-Rides einsetzen konnte. Aber eigentlich waren die doch für Fahrzeugsondermodelle gedacht.

„Und was ist hier drauf?“

Das Grinsen wurde breiter und ein Paar Schultern zogen sich stolz gerade.

„Nun, das ist der Digistruck-Plan für Gerätesicherungen.“

Überrascht zog Zed die Augenbrauen hoch. Das ist eine Lösung für einige immer wieder auftretende Probleme. Mit diesem Chip würde er sich nie wieder in irgendwelche Schrottplätze trauen müssen um Ersatzsicherungen zu suchen.

Er räusperte sich. Der Chip verschwand in einer seiner vielen Taschen.

„Also, ja. Danke. Das ist wirklich praktisch. Und sogar in mehr als nur einer Art.“

Mit ein paar flotten Schritten ging er zurück in die Werkstatt und nahm sich seinen gepackten Beutel. Einige spezielle Werkzeuge schauten zwar noch heraus, aber auf die wird er dann wohl auf der Fahrt einfach aufpassen müssen.

Er schulterte den Beutel und kam zu einer fragend drinblickenden Esther zurück.

„Du kannst mich mitnehmen. Ich hatte vor nach New Haven zu kommen.“

Die grau-grünen Augen wurden groß.

„Oh! Ehm...ja...dann...“

Ihr Blick wanderte zu Sascha.

„Das wird eng.“

 

Im Runner musste Zed Sascha schließlich etwas näher kennen lernen, als er das bisher getan hatte. Esther kicherte leise in sich hinein, als sie los fuhren und sie hinter sich einen begeisteten Sascha hecheln hörte, wissend, dass sich ein etwas verhaltenen blickender Zed zu dem Tier in die Kanzel quetschen musste.

Die Sonne war immerhin noch nicht im Zenit und wird es wohl vor ihrer Ankunft in New Haven auch nicht sein.

So war es dann auch und die brüllendste Hitze des Tages stand allen noch bevor, als Esther mit dem Wagen genau in den Ort fuhr und ihn vor Scooters Werkstatt zum Auseinandernehmen abstellte. Sascha sprang aus der Kanzel und ein etwas entnervter Zed folgte. Als Esther schließlich ausstieg, wurde sie halb von einem eindeutig unterforderten Skag umgesprungen, der spielerisch um sie herumtobte.

„Ah, wenn das nicht mal ein wirklich schnuckeliges Exemplar ist.“

Irritiert drehte Esther den Kopf zu der Quelle der fast gurrenden, weiblichen Stimme um und entdecke in Scooters Werkstatt eine recht gut ausgestattete Frau, die in einer tiefroten Kluft, das stark an ein Dompteurkostüm erinnerte, an dem Tisch lehnte. Das Gesicht war mit einem auffälligen Makeup versehen, das ihr volle, ebenfalls tiefrote Lippen und schneeweiße Haut verpasste. Die Augen hatten einen stark verschmierten Kajal. Oder war es das Maskara? Was auch immer da war, es zog sich auf jeden Fall wie schwarze Tränen seitlich von den Augenwinkeln über die mit Rouge betonten Wangenknochen. Obwohl das Makeup tatsächlich eher das Zweite war, das einem auffiel, wenn man sie betrachtete. Nur ein Blinder konnte die vollen Brüste übersehen, die in dem korsettartigen Oberteil so zusammengedrückt wurden, dass sie nicht nur ein eindrucksvolles Dekollté schufen, sondern dafür sorgten, dass Esther hoffte, dass der mit einem kleinen Herzchen dekorierte Busen nicht dem Nächstbesten ins Gesicht sprang.

Natürlich wusste Esther sofort, wer sie da gerade angesprochen hatte. Mad Moxxi, die wohl begehrteste Frau Pandoras – zumindest kam es im Spiel so an – und Mutter von Scooter.

„Ehm, ja. Sascha wird...etwas aufgedreht, wenn er sich nicht frei bewegen darf.“ Sie fuhr dem Skag, der sich auf die Hinterläufe gestellt hatte und nun an ihre Beine gelehnt versuchte ihr die Schulter abzuschlabbern über den Rücken.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass sie den Skag meinte.“

Zed hatte sich den Beutel über die Schulter geworfen und stand mit dem Rücken zur Werkstatt, die Praxis direkt angepeilt.

„Hallo Moxxi.“

Er blickte die Begrüßte noch nicht einmal an und ging direkt los.

_Nanu? So genervt?_

Nein, offensichtlich freute sich Zed nicht so ganz darüber Moxxi anzutreffen, denn seine so schon überraschend steife Haltung verschärfte sich sichtlich, als sie ihm „Hallo Zeddilein.“ hinterhergurrte.

Er drehte sich auf jeden Fall nicht um und so wandte sich Moxxi dann Esther zu.

„Naja, er hat da schon Recht. Ich meinte dich. Scooter hatte mir zwar schon von deinem...Haustier erzählt, aber nimm's mir nicht übel, dass ich Skags jetzt nicht so niedlich finde.“

Ein paar schwingende Hüften gingen auf Esta zu und irgendeine Stimme in Esthers Kopf schlug vor, ihr vielleicht ihren Schal anzubieten, sollte das bisschen Umrandung, dass die Brüste gerade so noch in Schach hielts, den Geist aufgeben. Natürlich sprach Esther das nicht direkt aus und blieb abwartend stehen.

_Was in aller Welt will die denn von mir?_

Musternd machte Moxxi eine Runde um Esther und schaute sie sich von allen Seiten einmal an.

„Hm. Scooter hat ja ausnahmsweise einen guten Blick gehabt. Er hat von dir erzählt.“ Sie zwinkerte ihr zu. „Gut, das will ja an für sich nichts heißen, aber normalerweise quatscht er einen dann von Brüsten voll und nicht von Köpfchen.“

Sie lehne sich entspannt gegen den Runner, was in ihrer Aufmachung wie ein halbes Räkeln aussah. Ihr Blick wanderte auf den Kasten an Esthers Hüfte.

„Und? Kannst du damit auch umgehen?“ Etwas von dem Schnurren in ihrer Stimme verschwand und irgendwie bekam Esther das Gefühl, dass sie sich so langsam auf den Kern des Gesprächs zu bewegten.

„Ehm. Nun, so gut, wie ich es brauche. Ich jage für mich und Sascha.“ Sie verlagerte ihr Gewicht auf ein Bein und sah die Frau vor sich mit leicht geneigtem Kopf an. „Hatte Scooter davon denn nicht erzählt?“

„Oh doch, oh doch. Aber, weißt du, er übertreibt ganz gerne, wenn er von etwas begeistert ist, und da will ich das doch lieber von dir hören.“ Die Arme wurden vor der voluminösen Brust verschränkt und der Blick bekam etwas professionelles.

„Jagen, sagst du. Und wie sieht es mit Banditen aus? Schon mal auf etwas anderes als Tiere Jagd gemacht?“

Esther stutzte. Woraus lief das denn jetzt heraus? Soll sie einen auf Kopfgeldjäger machen?

„Ehm. Nein. Noch nicht gemusst.“ Dann fiel ihr die Hinfahrt nach New Haven ein. „Doch, Moment, ja. Ich hab' da einen mal erschossen. Aber das war nicht gejagt. Der lief mit so einer Axt auf mich zu.“

Moxxi nickte. Was genau sie dachte, war unter der dicken Schicht Farbe aber nicht zu sehen. Vielleicht war das auch der Zweck des Makeups. Nein, das war es sehr wahrscheinlich sogar.

„Du, daran kann man ja arbeiten. Weißt du, ich habe da ein...Geschäft. Eine...naja...Arena halt. Und es sieht halt wiiiirklich schlecht aus, wenn da nur einer arbeitet. Ich hatte da mal eine Weile meine Tochter als Hilfe, aber sie...naja, sie macht optisch nicht so viel her und auch wenn sie resolut ist, die meisten nehmen sie einfach nicht ernst deswegen....“

Esthers Augen verengten sich etwas und etwas skeptisch sah sie Moxxi an.

„Und Sie wollen mir jetzt was genau vorschlagen?“

„Warum denn so misstrauisch? Ich möchte dir einen Job anbieten. Komm mit zu mir in den Underdome und zeig dort neben mir dein hübsches Gesicht. Alles weitere können wir uns ja im Laufe der Zeit überlegen. Ich bin zwar das Vorzeigebild meiner kleinen Arena, aber ein Unternehmen ohne Angestellte. Das kommt nicht so gut 'rüber, weißt du?“

Tatsächlich wusste Esther nicht, was sie daraufhin antworten sollte. Sie überlegte erst daran, einfach pauschal nein zu sagen, dann besann sie sich doch darauf, eher einen Grund dafür zu suchen. Immerhin war es ja schon eine ungewöhnliche Sache, einfach so ein derartiges Angebot zu bekommen.

„Ehm...das ist echt nett...aber wissen Sie, ich bin hier in New Haven, um für Zed die Praxis hier zu verwalten...“

Das Argument wischte Moxxi leise lachend weg.

„Du, der ist gerade nicht hier, um morgen wieder zurück zu gehen. Er hatte sich bei der Lady hier im Ort gemeldet, da warst du schon unterwegs. Wegen dem ganzen Aufruhr mit den Lance, die hier momentan unterwegs sind, wollte er lieber erstmal hier bleiben. Damit er nicht versehentlich für einen Banditen gehalten wird, wenn er da alleine in der Pampa ist.“

Sie ging mit einem breiten Lächeln auf Esther zu, stellte sich neben ihr und legte ihr einen Arm um die Schultern.

„Ach, komm, es ist die beste Gelegenheit für dich. Schließlich wirst du ja dann jetzt erstmal auch nicht wissen, wo du schlafen sollst. In der kleinen Praxis da wird kein Platz mehr sein, sobald Zed sich da breit macht. Und bei mir ist reiiichlich Platz.“

 

In dem folgenden Gespräch wurde es immer klarer, dass einer der Gründe für die verruchte Selbstdarstellung, die zweideutigen Sprüche und die vollmundige Sprechweise Marketing war und ihr das besorgen sollte, was sie sich wünschte. Die Männer hingen regelrecht an Moxxis Lippen und dem Rest, während sie mit Esther durch die Ortschaft schlenderte und ihr Angebot darlegte. Als sie allerdings in einer unbeobachteten Ecke ankamen, fiel das Getue von ihr ab.

„Hör mal, Kleine, das hier ist eine Chance für uns beide, von denen es hier nicht viele geben wird. Hier auf Pandora kriegt man nicht oft ein Mädchen ab, das sich nicht zu schade ist, sich die Hände dreckig zu machen, das praktisch veranlagt ist, noch alle Tassen im Schrank UND ein halbwegs hübsches Gesicht hat. Und genau das brauche ich. Dringend. Es steht viel Arbeit in meinem Underdome an und ich habe vor ein kleines Bestiarium anzulegen und etwas mehr Show zu machen. Dafür will ich dich haben. Du wiederum hast dann 'n Dach übern Kopf, jemanden der sich mit dir zusammen darum schert, dass man versorgt ist, kostenlose Munition und eine Aufgabe, mit dem du dir den lieben langen Tag vertreiben kannst. Eine Win-Win-Situation.“

Sie waren stehen geblieben und Moxxis Augen schauten Esther ernst an.

„Du kannst natürlich auch hier bleiben und dabei zusehen, wie Zed seine Praxis wieder übernimmt und du dir dann selber eine neue Aufgabe und Bleibe suchen. Wird aber definitiv nicht so einfach und viele Optionen hast du nicht. New Haven hat fast alles, was es unbedingt braucht.“

Ihr Blick wanderte zur steigenden Sonne, die Augen mit einer Hand gegen das starke Licht abschirmend.

„Mit dem ganzen Militärs, die da draußen unterwegs sind, will ich den Underdome nicht lange unbeaufsichtigt lassen. Am liebsten will ich jetzt zurück und das am besten nicht alleine. Also, bist du dabei, Schätzchen?“

Zusammen mit der Frage streckte die bekannte Selbstdarstellerin ihre rechte Hand aus und blickte die unschlüssig schauende junge Frau erwartungsvoll an.

 


End file.
